Broken and Healing
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: What happens if Edward and Bella took it a little too far, and Edward leaves before he gets the chance to here the news? What will happen if Bella runs away to a certain family in Alaska? New Moon fanfic. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I was almost finished packing. I was running away, and I was never coming back. That was my hope. I didn't want to come back to this city. Forks held too many memories for me, and I didn't want to be stuck in this town revolving around them. I couldn't go to my mother's either. She wouldn't know what to do with the situation that I was in. Edward had left, but he left something with me that I wasn't going to regret. He left me his unborn child.

**Flashback**

_We were driving back from the party that ended in a disaster. It was all because of me and my stupid clumsiness. I couldn't believe that I got a paper cut. Edward blamed himself of course. He always did, no matter what the cause was._

_"I'm sorry," I apologized for the thousandth time tonight._

_"It wasn't your fault, Bella," he yelled at me quietly. We were up in my room, and Charlie was either downstairs in the living room or in his bedroom; I couldn't tell. "It was mine. If the situation would have been different, it wouldn't have ended like it did." I kissed him to shut him up. We just didn't stop like we usually did._

_"Can I talk to you at your house," he questioned. It was a week after we had sex, and I had to say that it was amazing. Edward still blamed himself for what happened on my birthday. I haven't seen any of the Cullen's except for Edward. It scared me a bit, but I tried to let it go._

_Once we got to my house, he led me out back towards the woods._

_"Bella, my family is leaving," he stated._

_"I'll come with you guys," I said. I didn't want him to leave, and I wanted him to stay with me. I would leave everything behind for him. I loved him._

_"You can't, Bella; I'm sick of pretending," he answered me. I was shocked, but I could always see the truth. "I don't love you anymore, Bella. I care about you, but I don't love you." I just simply nodded. "Can you promise me something?"_

_"Anything," I whispered. I still couldn't believe what was happening._

_"Don't do anything reckless," he stated. I just nodded. "Then I'll make you a promise. It will be as if I never existed." He ran away from me then._

**End of Flashback**

I was about to break my promise. I had decided to go to Alaska. I wanted to try and find the Denali family. They were the only vegetarian vampires that I know of besides the…Cullen's. It was so hard of me to think their name sometimes, but I did think about them. I didn't want to forget them. It would mean everything for me not to forget them. I cared and loved each and every one of them. I would understand if they didn't share the same feelings.

I had already said my goodbyes to my father and mother. I left them letters. I didn't want them to try and find me. I knew that I would probably never come back to them.

I took everything into my truck that I loved. I took the tickets that…Esme and Carlisle gave me, and I drove to the airport. I was hoping that they would switch tickets with them. I wasn't going to use them, but I thought that it'd be a waste not to use them.

Once I reached the airport in Seattle, I was lucky that they were able to switch the tickets. I was a little sad to see them go, but I knew that it was for better ones. I was going to start a new life with my child, and I wouldn't regret anything.

After a couple of hours, I was finally in Alaska. It was definitely cold, but I came prepared. I didn't want to catch a cold because of my stupid-ness.

There luckily was a town nearby Juneau which I thought that they might be (**AN: I don't know where the Denali live, so I'm just saying something I could live with. Forgive me!**) Once I got to that town, I saw a girl that was deadly pale and with golden eyes. She had brown hair and she was extremely gorgeous. I had a feeling that she was a vampire. I could tell that she was a vegetarian vampire by her eyes.

I made the taxi stop and I gave him some money for the ride. It would have been rude of me to do so. After I got out, I followed her. I knew that it was staking, but I needed to know if she was a vampire or not. I would be so embarrassed if she wasn't.

We walked for a long while. It was so difficult to follow her sometimes, but I always managed to keep an eye on her. She walked into an alleyway, but I didn't know why. I kept following her. Once I was in there, she turned around, and I could see static electricity coming from her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want," she questioned. She looked pissed, and I could tell it was because of me. I probably should have just went up to her in the first place.

"I know who you are, and I need your help," I told her.

"Why would I help you," she hissed. "You're nothing but a human."

"I know that you know the…Cullen's," I whispered.

"What do you know about them," she questioned.

"Mainly everything," I stated. I knew most of it, but I didn't know all of it.

"How do you know," she questioned.

"I use to date…Ed-Edward," I answered her.

"Are you Bella," she asked. I just nodded. "Edward would talk about you a lot when he wasn't in a depressed mood." She noticed that I flinched when I heard his name. The gaping hole was just becoming bigger when I thought about him.

"I need your help," I stated.

"With what," she questioned. She didn't look as mad as before.

"Well…he and I kind of got far in our relationship, and I ended up pregnant," I told her.

"That's impossible," she gasped. She looked as shocked as I was when I made my choice. I would have been the same way if she told me this.

"I guess it is possible," I stated. "I never thought that vampires were real, and look how possible it is that I'm talking to one."

"Are you sure that it's his," she questioned.

"I'm 100 percent positive," I answered.

"I'm Kate Denali by the way," she said as she held out her hand. I shook it. "You don't feel that?"

"Feel what," I questioned.

"You're supposed to be shocked by my touch," she told me. "Let me try something." I seemed to concentrate on something. "You still don't feel anything?" I just shook my head. "You should have by now. I used the most I could. If you would have felt it, you would have been dead."

"Edward could never read my mind either," I informed her. It hurt to say his name, but I had to tell her.

"That's very interesting," she stated. "I wonder if Eleazar would be able to use his power on you."

"Who's Eleazar," I asked.

"He's a member in our coven," she informed me. "He can identify powers in vampires. Sometimes he can identify them in humans, but it's only if they show any signs of a power."

"That's very interesting," I stated.

"His power is indeed an asset," she agreed. "Alice's power is an asset also." I flinched at my former best friends name.

"I agree," I said after I gained some control.

"You miss them, don't you," she questioned. I just nodded. She had no idea how much I missed them.

I had no idea how cold I was until I shivered slightly. It didn't go unnoticed. "You must be cold," she stated. "Let's go back to my house."

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't worry about it," she told me. "I have a feeling that we'll become good friends. My feelings aren't as good as Alice's though." She laughed fully, but I just let out a little laugh. I still felt numb, but I did get some of my emotions back. "How far are you in your pregnancy," she questioned.

"Two weeks," I answered her.

"It can't be that short," she stated, "It seems like you've been pregnant for at least three months."

"It was a day before the…they left," I told her. I wrapped my arm around my chest. It helped a little when I did this. The pain was still there.

"My family will love you," she said. I bet she was saying that to distract me. It worked.

"I hope so," I stated. It was true. I hoped that it would work out. I needed them to help me through this time. I wouldn't be able to be around any humans, and they were my only hope.

"Well, here we are," she stated.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked up the steps of the porch and went inside. I hesitated a little at the door, but I walked in nonetheless.

"What are you doing, Kate," another woman questioned. She had strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm taking in a family member," she stated.

"Who is this," a man asked as he walked down some stairs with a brown haired woman down the stairs.

"This is Bella," Kate said as she gestured to me.

"You mean Edward's Bella," the brown haired girl questioned. I just nodded.

"What are you doing here," the strawberry blonde snared at me. Kate hissed at her.

"I'm here because I need your help," I stated.

"If you're asking to help find the Cullen's, then you're wasting your time," she stated as she walked up the stairs.

The brown haired girl gasped, then she said, "Tanya!"

"It's true," she stated. "I doubt that the Cullen's want to be found by this human. They left for a reason, and that means that they want to stay away from her."

"That's not the reason," Kate stated loudly.

"What is the reason then," the strawberry-blonde girl, who I presume as Tanya, questioned, while turning to face us.

"She's pregnant with Edward's baby," she answered her. Everyone except for Kate stared at me with shock.

"How far along are you," the brown-haired woman asked.

"Two weeks," I whispered.

"It looks a lot farther than that," the man said.

"She's sure that it is his," Kate stated.

"Do they know," Tanya questioned. I shook my head.

"Are you ever going to tell them," Kate asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I doubt that I would ever get the chance to," I answered them truthfully.

"We've been so rude," the brown-haired woman stated. "I'm Carmen, and this is Eleazar. This of course is Tanya, and you know Kate already."

"Irina and Laurent are out hunting," Kate informed me.

"Laurent," I gasped.

"So you know Laurent," Eleazar questioned. I nodded.

"That's right," Tanya stated. "His former coven leader was after you." Then she mumbled something that I couldn't hear. It earned another gasp from Carmen.

"We should get a room for you," Kate stated as she walked up the stairs, holding my hand.

"How is that possible," Eleazar stated.

"She doesn't even feel it," Kate informed him. The others gasped.

"How is that even possible," Tanya stated.

"Edward couldn't hear her thoughts either," she informed them.

"That's amazing," Carmen stated.

"I wonder if Aro, Jane and, most importantly, Demetri would be blocked by her too," Eleazar questioned. It looked like he was talking to himself mostly.

"Let's hope that she never has to find out of course," Carmen stated while placing a hand on Eleazar.

"Come on," Kate said while pulling my arm slightly. "Let's go find you a room that you like. We have plenty." I picked the first room that I found. It was brown. Brown used to be my favorite color, and now I'm just going to have it again that way.

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you," I stated. "I'll try and be as less as a burden as I can."

"Don't worry about it," Kate said. "Harp on us as much as you want. We're going to help you through this."

"I'm grateful," Bella said. "I'll leave right after the baby is born, so I don't have to be a burden on you for too long."

"You can stay as long as you want," Kate said as she left the room so that I could unpack. It didn't take long because I didn't take many clothes with me. I didn't want to be a burden on them, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to wear them for long anyways. I just hope that I have enough money for the clothes that I'm going to buy.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is Carmen was shaking me to wake up.

"Would you like something to eat, Bella," she asked.

"No thank you," I stated.

"When was the last time you ate," she questioned.

"About a week ago," I informed her.

"That's too long ago," she stated. "Let's get you some food." She started pulling on my arm.

"I can't," I told her. "Every time I start eating food, I throw it up within seconds."

"Maybe we need to get you something else first," Carmen thought.

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"Maybe the baby needs to be taken care of first," she stated as she walked downstairs with me.

"What do you mean," I questioned again.

"I mean that the baby needs blood, Bella," Carmen answered.


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to drink blood! I didn't know what was going to happen. Was I going to faint? Was I going to throw it up? Was it going to work? I was never good with blood, so why would I be good with blood now?

"I think that the baby wants to have blood before anything else," Carmen stated. "It'd be a good thing to try."

"Do you even have blood," I asked.

"We can just steal some from the local hospital," Kate stated.

"I don't want you to become felons because of me," I told them truthfully.

"They wouldn't even know," Kate informed me. "We don't have finger prints to leave behind like humans do, and our hair wouldn't contain any live DNA, so they would never know."

"Don't worry about us, Bella," Carmen stated. "You have to start worrying about two of you now." She put her hand on my stomach. I felt a little movement. It seems that she did also. "It's telling you hello," she whispered. She seemed delighted.

"It kicked," I questioned. It was new territory for me, so I wanted to make sure. Carmen just nodded.

"Let me feel it," Kate said as she walked over to where we were standing. When she put her hand on my stomach, it kicked again. "That's so cool."

"It's one of life's favorite miracles," Carmen stated.

"Have you thought of any names," Kate asked after a couple minutes of silence and waiting for the baby to kick again.

"I only thought of a girl's name," I stated.

"What is it," Carmen questioned.

"Renesmee for the first name, and Carlie would be the second one," I informed them.

"Renesmee," Kate whispered. "I love it."

"The baby seems to like it too," Carmen laughed as the baby kicked.

"Is there any particular reason for the name," Kate questioned.

"For the grandparents," I stated. "Renee and Esme mix together for Renesmee, and Charlie and Carlisle mix together for Carlie."

"That's so beautiful," Kate stated.

"I love the names," Carmen told us.

"I'm glad," I stated.

"Does anyone have any idea when it might be due," Kate asked.

"I don't know, but it's definitely coming faster than a regular pregnancy," I said.

"That is true," Kate stated.

"I can't wait till I meet Renesmee," Carmen told us. We nodded.

"Here's the blood," Tanya said as she walked in with a sippy-cup.

"You didn't need to treat her like she's a baby, Tanya," Kate said as she took the cup.

"I didn't," Tanya informed us. "I thought that it'd be more convenient that she might get one since she is a human, and she might not want to look at the blood."

"Thank you," I told her before taking the cup. "Here goes nothing." I sniffed it first, and I thought it smelled great. It was fantastic compared to the old, rusty smell that I was use to. When I took a drink, it was absolutely mouth-watering. I loved drinking it. I didn't think that it would taste this good at all.

"How is it," Tanya asked.

"Great," I answered right after I was done. I didn't think that I would love it so much when I use to dread drinking it.

"That must be a good sign then," Kate stated.

"I think so too," Carmen said. "Would you like some more, or would you like to eat some human food?"

"More please," I asked while blushing. I didn't want to sound too obsessed because I wasn't.

"Here you go," Tanya said after a couple minutes.

"Thank you," I said while taking some sips.

"How far along are you in school, Bella," Carmen questioned.

"I'm in my senior year," I answered.

"Didn't school just start," Tanya asked to no one in particular. I nodded.

"Well, what classes were you taking," Kate asked. I told her the list (**AN: I don't know what classes she's taking in senior year, so all I'm writing is indications. I'm sorry!**)

"We'll start you with online schooling soon, so you don't fall behind," Carmen stated.

"I don't think that I'm ever going to go back to school really," I informed them.

"What do you mean," Kate questioned.

"I'm going to be a teenage mother, so I can't do anything with school and taking care of a baby that is half vampire and half human. That'd be really difficult.

"We'll work it out when the time comes," Carmen stated. "But for now, you're going to be home-schooled. End of discussion.

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed.

"Bella," I heard someone question.


	5. Chapter 5

I turned to see Laurent standing in the doorway with a woman with blonde hair. I was a little scared because Laurent was here, and Victoria was still out there looking for me. Had he changed his mind and decided to help Victoria in her quest to kill me for revenge for killing her mate? Was he still neutral? I had no clue.

"Hello, Laurent," I greeted.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Is that Edward's Bella," the woman next to him asked. Laurent just nodded. She started walking towards me with her hand out. "Hi, I'm Irina."

"Bella," I stated. I had my other hand on the sippy-cup, so it was hard to give the handshake, but I did it.

"How was your hunt," Carmen asked.

"It was pretty good, but we had another run in with Victoria," Laurent sighed. I stiffened.

"What did she want," Kate sneered.

"She wanted my help in trying to take Bella's life," he stated. I stiffened even more. "I declined. I also told her that Edward and Bella were not together anymore. She didn't take it too well."

"She was like a maniac," Irina informed us. "She started ripping trees out of the ground, throwing rocks, everything. I didn't think that we would get away with our lives."

"Let's make sure we stick together then," Eleazar stated as he came down the stairs. "I don't want anyone to lose a live within our coven again." They all nodded.

"I'm sorry if this is going to put you in danger," I said. "I don't want to cause you trouble."

"You aren't causing any trouble, Bella," Carmen stated. "We're delighted to help you."

"What are we helping her with," Irina questioned.

"Bella's having a baby," Tanya informed them.

"It's a Cullen," Kate stated. Irina and Laurent gasped.

"Are you sure," Irina questioned. I just nodded.

"Well, that's a new discovery," Laurent stated.

"Indeed," Eleazar agreed.

"Do they know," Irina asked. I shook my head.

"They left just before she found out," Kate stated.

"How far are you," Irina questioned.

"Two weeks," I answered. The two gasped at how short of time.

"Everyone's going to say that it isn't possible, but it is, so let's get over the shock, and start to help Bella," Kate stated.

"I'll get the cell phone," Irina offered.

"Why would we get a cell phone," I asked.

"It'd be just in case no one was here with you, and you needed us. We don't want anything to happen to you if it were an emergency," Irina explained.

"You can take her shopping then," Carmen suggested. "She's going to need clothes and fast. Her shirt is almost too small for her."

"Maybe I could call Alice to come. I'd bet she'd be ecstatic with the news. I wouldn't doubt that she already knew," Irina stated.

"I don't think that Alice knows about Bella, Irina," Eleazar said.

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"Alice's visions are selective," Eleazar explained. "She can see vampires clearly because she is a vampire. She can see humans also, but not the same, because she used to be one. She can only see their choices. Bella won't be seen by Alice until either she is separated by the infant and on her own, or until Bella decides to get rid of it. I highly doubt the second one though."

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to call Alice then," Irina asked. Eleazar shook his head. Her features fell a little bit.

"I'll go with you," Tanya said.

"I guess I'll go too," Kate added.

"The more the merrier," Irina stated. "Are you going too," she questioned Laurent.

"I'm going to stay here, unless everyone else is gone," he informed us.

"I'm going to see Carlisle to get some books," Eleazar stated. "I don't know if Edward is going to be there or not, so I'm going to go alone. Carmen can stay here if she would like."

"I want to do some house cleaning anyway," Carmen said. "The sooner, the better really."

"It's settled then," Eleazar stated.

"Shopping time," Irina yelled before running out of the door.

"She reminds me of Alice," I said as I walked out of the house.

"She sometimes is exactly like her in attitude," Kate agreed while putting her arm through mine.

"Let's get this over with then," I sighed as we went into the car and drove off to Juneau.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm going to change it up a bit because how many people would really like to read about shopping (we all know how to shop, people!). I'm going to put this chapter in Eleazar's point of view, and then I'm going to go to Alice's point of view in the next chapter, and then I am going to go back to Bella's.**

I ran through the forest, going to the Cullen's residence. They weren't too far away, but I had to be careful. If Edward was with them, he would know about Bella, and I don't know what would happen. I'd hope that it'd be a good change instead of a bad one. Edward deserved to be with someone, and Bella seemed like a nice girl. I just hoped that they soon could be happy.

I soon reached the Cullen's, and I started blocking my thoughts. I didn't know if it was safe or not to, but I had to try and keep my thoughts to myself.

I knocked on the door, and Carlisle answered. "Well, hello Eleazar. It's good to see you."

"Hello, Carlisle," I greeted back.

"What can I do for you," he asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some of your books if you don't mind," I stated.

"I don't know if I have any books in your preference really," he stated.

"I'd like to have a look see really," I told him.

"Of course, follow me," he stated as he walked down the hallway to his office.

"Is Edward here," I questioned.

"No," he answered. "The last time we heard from him, he was in South America."

"I have to warn you, old friend," I stated. "Laurent saw Victoria when he was hunting with Irina."

"You mean James' mate," he asked. I nodded. "Edward won't like to hear this news."

"Don't trouble him with it," I stated. "I don't think that she is close to where we live, so I think we're safe really. She was just trying to get Laurent to help her kill Bella."

"I have to warn them," Carlisle stated.

"No, no, no. Don't say a word. I'd say that Bella is as safe as she can be right now," I stated, hoping that it would calm his nerves.

"You don't know Bella, Eleazar," Carlisle told me. "She's a danger magnet. That was the nickname that we would give her whenever she got in trouble."

"People change; especially after big things," I stated. He just nodded.

"Well here you are," Carlisle said as he ushered me into his office. "Look through any books that you need, and I'll just be around in the house if you need me."

"Thank you, friend," I stated as I started looking through some of the books. He just left me to my research. I found many books on pregnancy, which I was glad, and I took the ones with information that I would need. "Thank you, Carlisle," I stated as I walked out of the office with the books that I wanted.

"What do you have there, Eleazar," he asked as he eyed the books suspiciously.

"Just some books I wanted to read," I stated.

"Books on pregnancy," he questioned.

"I was just thinking that I'd learn more about it," I stated. "It's one of nature's wonders." He just nodded. "I will see you soon, Carlisle."

"See you as soon as we can," he stated as I ran away, back to my house. I hoped no one noticed how I was acting. I didn't want to create suspicion. It would be terrible for me to do so.

Once I got back home, I was greeted by Carmen. "Did you get what you need," she asked. I nodded. "Were they suspicious?"

"I don't know," I stated. "I was just glad that Edward wasn't home. That would have been terrible especially when I was looking threw Carlisle's books."

"I'm just glad that you have them," Laurent stated. "I don't know that much about that kind of thing, and it's been over three hundred years since I've been through school."

"You'll go back to school soon," Carmen said. "You just need to get use to this life style."

"It is definitely an interesting life style," Laurent stated. "Dodging everything that comes at you, especially the blood. How are we going to handle that when Bella's baby is born?"

"We'll figure out a way," I told them. I just hope that we could figure it out soon. I didn't want anything to happen to Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

I had heard what Carlisle and Eleazar were talking about, and I started to miss Bella. I was glad that Jasper was hunting with the others because each time I've thought about her around him, he'd always send me happy emotions. I was getting a little tired of it really. I didn't care if I was sad or not; I still missed hanging out with Bella. Nothing has been the same since we've left Forks and Bella behind. I just wish that I could see her for another time. I miss my sister.

I thought about it some more, and I decided I was going to break my promise to Edward. I had to know what Bella was doing these days. I wanted to know if she was happy like Edward wanted her to be. I doubt that she would be. Bella loved Edward just as much as he loved her. I don't think I could find a love like that anywhere.

I tried to have a vision of her, but there was nothing. It was like she never existed. There wasn't even a speck of her in my mind except for my memories. What was happening?

I hadn't realized that I had let out a blood curling scream until Carlisle came into the room, demanding if I was alright. I ignored him, and I tried to see Bella again. I couldn't though.

"I have to go," I said while running out the room and out of the house. I had to see if Bella was okay. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't know what I was going to find. Was Bella dead? Did she commit suicide because Edward left? If she did, why didn't I see it.

I decided to fly there instead of run. I knew that it was shorter, but also, it would keep my scent hidden. I just hope that I'd reach Juneau in time before the others caught my scent. I didn't want anyone to go with me because if they knew where I was going, then they would try to stop me. I didn't want to though. I was worried about Bella, and Emmett wouldn't even be able to stop me.

After a couple of hours, I had reached Seattle. I decided to run there instead of steal a car. Charlie wouldn't like it if he knew that I stole a car to get there.

I had finally reached the small town of Forks. I quickly ran through the woods behind Charlie's house so no one saw me. I was glad when I finally reached it.

I quickly knocked on the door. When the door opened, I was greeted by a depressed Charlie. "Alice," he questioned.

"Hi Charlie. Is Bella here," I asked. I tried to sound as happy as I could to hide the urgency in my voice.

"Why don't you come in," he sighed. I was getting worried with what his next words were. "I'm sorry, Alice. After about two weeks after _he_ left, Bella ran away. I'm not sure where she ran away to, but I know that she isn't at her mother's. She said in the letter that she was running away, and that we weren't supposed to try and find her. Apparently, she wanted to keep hidden, even from her own family."

"How was she like when we left," I asked.

"It was terrible. She was a mess. After Sam brought her out of the forest, she was put up into her room, and all she would do was cry. She didn't even seem like Bella anymore. Renee and I tried to get her to move in with her a week later, but she through the biggest tantrum that I've ever seen. I didn't think that she could even be that angry. It was horrible. Soon, she became basically nothing. I didn't know what I could do. Before I could do anything though, she ran away."

"Do you have any clue where she might have gone to," I questioned desperately. I couldn't believe that I didn't check on her. I should have all along. I wish that I could rewind time and show what's happening to the past Edward, but I can't.

"I don't know," Charlie stated. "We've told all of our friends that she's run away, and if they see here, we wanted them to try and talk her out of running away. That's all we could really do."

"I guess I'll see you later, Charlie," I sighed. I wish that I knew where she was like Demitri supposedly can.

"Alice," Charlie stated, "Is _he_ back also?"

"I just wanted to visit Bella from L.A.," I said. "I'm going back home really."

"Oh, then goodbye Alice," Charlie stated as I walked out the front door. I started off towards the airport again. I was depressed by the news given me. I couldn't believe that Bella would do that to Charlie. She was never like that, so why was she doing it now? I had no clue.

When I was on the plan, I started to think of Eleazar's visit. It seemed a little suspicious to me, and it seemed as if he was hiding something. Why would Eleazar want to read about pregnancy? Vampires don't get pregnant because they can't.

I decided to check on them a bit, but when I tried to have a vision of them, I couldn't see _any_ of them. What was going on? Why weren't my visions working? I was starting to get nervous, and I didn't know what was going on.

Once I was off the plane, I started running to the Denali clan. It had to be something, and I needed to know what it was. I was worried about if they were dead or not. If they were, why didn't I see it in the first place?

I didn't even knock at their door when I got there. I was too ecstatic to even stop myself. What I saw surprised me more than anything in the whole entire world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

We were just staying in the living room. I was so tired after shopping. Kate had to carry me in because we did a lot of shopping. Irina was almost as bad as Alice when shopping. Alice. I missed my best friend so much. I wish I could go and see her, but I couldn't. She would know about my baby then Edward would eventually know. I was worried about how he'd react to me being pregnant. He told me that he didn't love me, so why would he start right now. He only cared for me, and I knew that I couldn't involve him in having this child with me.

All of the sudden, the front door flung open. I had no clue who it was because all of the Denali clan was here. When I turned to look, the person let out a gasp. "Alice," I questioned when I started to recognize the figure. She started running over to me, and I was soon caught in a hug that could squeeze the life out of me. "Alice, let go," I stated.

She pulled back, looking hurt. "Do you not love me, Bella," she questioned sadly.

"Alice," I sighed. "It's not that. It's just…well…you're hugging more than one person here." She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father of the child," she questioned. "Why are you here? How did you find the Denali clan? Don't you know how worried Charlie is about you? Are you going back home?"

"One question at a time," I stated. "I know Charlie is worried about me, but it's for the best. He can't be involved at all, Alice. I found the Denali because I started looking for them, and I knew they were in Alaska somewhere. I met Kate first."

"She startled me to death," Kate stated. "She was stoking me."

"Bella," Alice gasped.

"I was kind of," I stated. "I needed her help though, and when I saw her eyes, I knew that I had found the right person. That is why I'm here. And the father of the child is…Edward."

"That's not possible," she whispered.

"Living proof here," I said as I pointed at my growing stomach.

"Why couldn't I see you," Alice questioned after a couple of minutes.

"I believe that I can answer that question," Eleazar stated. "Your visions only can be of what you are and what you have been. The infant in Bella is a half vampire and half human. You have not been that. You won't see Bella for a long time, or until the separate."

"Is that why I have this headache," Alice asked.

"It's a possibility," Eleazar said.

"So that means that I deal with the headache to be around Bella, or I wait to be around her until the baby is born," she questioned.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"I won't," she stated firmly. "I want to be around my sister also. I've missed you terribly. I just can't tell the rest of my family about you being here. They'd go ballistic."

"You can't stay here for a month every second of the day, Alice," Kate informed, "They'd start getting suspicious. If they react badly to what happened to Bella, it would be a turn for the worst."

"I agree," Eleazar stated, "Especially with Edward's case."

"I'll come by as soon as I can," Alice said.

"Are you leaving so soon," Carmen questioned.

"I have to clear things up with my family," she stated. "I left abruptly, and I must tell them that everything is fine.

"I'll see you later," I questioned.

"Of course, silly," Alice said as she walked out the door. It was strange how in just a couple of minutes that I could feel more whole.


	9. Chapter 9

Just as she said, Alice had kept her promise. I saw her mostly every day, or whenever she could get away from her family without suspicion. It felt so great to see her. I had missed her so much when they had moved. Just like when I we lived in Forks, she took me shopping, but this time, she did it every week. I was growing so fast out of the clothes that I was wearing, and it was hard to keep up with all of it.

"I'm fat," I complained for what felt like the thousandth time.

"That's what happens when you get pregnant, Bella," Kate stated. "So you just have to suck it up and live with it." It was always her reply. It made me laugh sometimes when I was in that kind of mood, but sometimes it would piss me off. Being pregnant sure gave a person mood swings. That was the worst of all of being pregnant, but strangely, I wouldn't change anything for the world. I actually loved being pregnant, mostly because I was having Edward's baby. I was strange how I could think about Edward more since I've moved in with the Denali clan and have been able to see Alice again.

"What do you want to do today, Bella," Alice asked when she walked into the door.

"Just sit around really," I answered. "I'm feeling pretty weak today really."

"Do you want some blood to drink," she questioned. I nodded. I remember the first day she saw me drink blood.

**Flashback**

_It was the third day that she came over. We were just sitting up in my room talking. It felt so good to do this. I wanted to know everything that has gone around in the Cullen's life since they left. Sadly, it wasn't as great as I suspected. They were all lonely without me around, and Edward had left to go search after Victoria. I threw a temper when I heard that, and it took them ten minutes to calm me down. Tanya said that it would hurt the baby if I didn't calm down, and I tried to instantly._

_"Here you go, Bella," Carmen stated as she came in my room with a sippy-cup of blood._

_"Thank you," I said as I took it._

_"What is that," Alice questioned._

_"Blood," Carmen answered because I was just about to start drinking it._

_"You're giving Bella BLOOD," Alice screeched. She tried to take the cup, but I held onto it tightly. "You're going to get sick," Alice stated as she tried to get the cup out of my grasp._

_"No, I am not," I contradicted as I held onto it with all I could._

_"Humans aren't supposed to drink blood," Alice exclaimed._

"_It's for the baby, Alice," I explained to her. She seemed to be a little surprised by that. "My baby is part vampire remember."_

"_Oh," she stated as she let go of the cup. "And you're okay with that?"_

"_I love it," I said. "I wouldn't have it any other way really."_

"_You are one crazy human, Bella," Alice sighed as she let it go and move onto another topic._

**End of Flashback**

She handed me the cup, and I drank it quickly. I hadn't had it since yesterday morning, and that fact was draining me. We had ran out of it, and I had to wait until nighttime till they went to get more. I fell asleep though, and so I had to wait until I woke up.

"You haven't been keeping up on your hunting," I stated as I noticed how black her eyes were getting. I frowned at that fact.

"None of us have really," Tanya said as she came into the room. My frown grew even more when I noticed everyone's eyes.

"Go hunt all day tomorrow," I stated as I stood up to go to the kitchen. Alice helped me up.

"No, we'll spilt up and hunt," Eleazar contradicted.

"I can take care of myself for a day," I stated. "I'll be fine, and you need a whole day instead of only a couple of hours. You need to do this, and don't worry about me for a day."

"Are you sure," Kate questioned from the living room since I was in the kitchen.

"I'm sure, Kate," I stated. "Go as early as you want and stay out as late as you want. I don't mean 8 to 4 either. Go from 6 to 10. I'll be fine."

"Alice, you'll come with us," Eleazar commanded as I came into the living room with another cup of blood.

"Fine whatever," she grumbled in defeat.

I soon finished with my drink and decided to go to bed. "Goodnight everyone," I yelled downstairs as I headed to my room. I was soon out when I hit the pillow and mattress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett's POV**

I was downstairs doing nothing as always. Everything seemed so boring without Bella around. Everyone changed when we left. Esme started to clean even more when she use to; Jasper tried even more to work on his diet. He still blamed himself for what happened to all of us. Rosalie started being a little more polite, but no one had noticed except for me. It was hard for her, and I could see that. Carlisle was consumed with his work, and he would boss us even more around when he was at home. It was so different around here. Alice never went shopping anymore until last week. We were all surprised when she came home with bags full of shopping material. She was the most joyous out of all of us, and that surprised me the most. She was acting as if she didn't care that Bella was away from us, and I was mad about that, but I tried to let it go.

Edward took it the worst though. He's never home anymore. He's set all his free time on trying to track down Victoria to make Bella safe. He tried to keep his mind busy from thinking about her that way, but we all knew that that wouldn't help him. He was going to think about Bella no matter what.

All of the sudden, my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out, and I saw that it was Alice. "Hey Alice. What's up," I stated. I didn't really want to talk to her right now, but she was family, so I had to.

"Could you do me a favor," I questioned getting right to the point.

"Depends," I answered truthfully. I didn't know if I would or not.

"Could you watch the Denali house for us," she asked. Why would she want me to do that? Why was she over there in the first place?

"I guess since I've got nothing better to do," I sighed. Why was I the one asked to do this? Jasper could have, and he's her mate. Why didn't he get asked.

"Great," she cheered. "I do have some rules though."

"What's that," I questioned. I should have known that there were going to be conditions.

"One, you can't tell anyone where you are going," she stated. Why would she not want me to tell anyone? "Two, you have to stay outside throughout the duration of the time. I will tell you when you can go." Why didn't they want me inside? "Three, you have to stay there all day, no matter what. Four, no questions are to be asked."

"That's fine," I sighed. "When do you want me over there?"

"Now," she stated as she closed up the phone call. I got up from the couch and walked out the door. It was a quick run to the Denali's house, but what confused me was that their steel curtains were down. Where they inside? Why were they down in the first place?

I decided to ignore it and run a perimeter around the house. It seemed like everything was clear, so I just decided to lay in the front yard listening for anyone's approach.

I just stared at the house because I had nothing better to do. It was still puzzling to me why the metal curtains were down. They were supposed to be down for protection, but from the smell of it, everyone left including Alice. I was confused as to why Alice was at the Denali house, but I knew I couldn't ask any questions about it. I had promised that I wouldn't ask at all. It was killing me to figure out why though.

After about an hour, I saw some movement from the upstairs bedroom. I smelled everyone's scent leave from the Denali coven, but why would there be movement upstairs? Maybe I was just imagining things, and I didn't see anything. I decided to stare at the window to make sure that I wasn't going crazy. It confused me as to why someone was in the house.

After another hour, I saw someone looking out the window. I felt like I was dreaming because this person shouldn't be here in the first place. She was supposed to be in Forks.

I jumped up on the roof and Bella screamed for a bit before she recovered. She opened the window, and questioned, "Emmett? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here, Bella," I asked, but I wouldn't let her. I scooped her up in a hug.

"Put me down, Emmett," she yelled from my arms. I did as I was told. She started touching her stomach. "You have to be more careful, Emmett. I'm even more fragile as before."

"What's wrong," I questioned. If something bad was happening to her, I would do anything to fight it off.

"Nothing's wrong, Emmett," she said with a smile. "I'm pregnant…with Edward's baby."


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett and I hung out all day in the Denali clan's house. I felt safer than before, and I was glad that I was able to be around him. I didn't think that being in a house alone was so bad for me, but I didn't know my feelings until now.

Emmett didn't take the news very well.

**Flashback**

_"Edward's what," he hissed. I backed away a little bit just in case he was thinking of doing anything to the baby._

_"Edward's baby, Emmett," I stated. After that, he quickly ran outside threw the window again. When I looked, he was throwing trees everywhere. I don't know how I was going to explain this to the Denali family and Alice. I don't think that Emmett even knew how to explain to him about it. I had to let him vent though. It was the right thing to do._

_After twelve minutes, he finally came back inside. He was trying to take calming breaths to stabilize himself, and I respected that. I stayed silent until he was ready to talk._

_"Does _he_ know about this," he questioned, pointing at my growing stomach. I shook my head. "Are you going to tell him?"_

_"I don't think that I'll ever get the chance to really," I whispered._

_"What do you mean," he questioned._

_"I was just doing a bit of research on this kind of thing, and I found that they'd crawl out of the mother's stomach. The mother would soon die," I explained._

_"So you think that you're going to die," he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my forearms and said, "I will not let that happen to you, Bells. You're my sister after all, remember?" I nodded. He pulled me into a hug, but this time it wasn't as close. I was truly glad that I was able to see Emmett again._

_After a couple of minutes, he stated. "I'm going to be a uncle."_

**End of Flashback**

"How was Forks after you left," he questioned.

"Terrible really. I missed you all," I stated. "I only stayed for two weeks though. Then when I found out about this one, I went in search of the Denali clan. I was lucky that I found Kate instantly."

"I bet that she gave you quite a shock," he scuffed.

"No, actually," I answered. He stared at me in surprise. "I can't feel Kate's power, just like Edward's couldn't find mine."

"Lucky," he grumbled. It made me laugh.

"I'm sure that we are the lucky ones, Emmett," I stated. "How would you like it if you were in Edward's place and had to listen to your thoughts when you were having sex with Rose."

"That is true," he grumbled and then shuttered.

"So what do you want to talk about now," I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"What are you naming the baby," he questioned.

"Renesmee Carlie for a girl, and Edward Jacob for a boy," I answered.

"You couldn't have put my name in there," he whined.

"That would sound a little weird, Emmett," I stated.

"How about Emmett Mason Cullen," he questioned.

"I don't think so Emmett. It's a good idea though," I stated.

"Emmett McCarthy," Alice's yell went through the whole house. She was soon in my doorway bedroom glaring at Emmett. "I thought I told you not to come in the house!"

"I wasn't going to until I saw Bella in the window," he answered. "And why didn't you tell any of us that Bella was in Alaska. We were only a mile away from her, and we didn't even know it! How could you, Alice?"

"Bella didn't want me to tell you," she stated. Emmett turned to glare at me.

"I wanted the opportunity to tell Edward about the baby in person, but I doubt that I'll be able to get the chance," I whispered.

"Will you stop saying that," he yelled. "You are going to survive this, Bella. You're going to be able to see your baby grow up, and you are going to be able to see it every day. You are going to survive!" I just nodded. After a couple minutes, he asked, "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't think so, Emmett," I answered. "I don't want Edward to be surprised if he comes home and hear everyone thinking about me who is pregnant. Do you know how many guys that he might put up as missing in Forks, even if it wasn't theirs."

"He would do that, wouldn't he," Emmett whispered.

"Bella," Kate yelled. "Come get your blood."

"What blood," Emmett questioned.

"I'm coming," I yelled down to Kate, ignoring Emmett.

"What blood," he questioned again, only emphasizing. I still ignored him as I got up and walked out of the room. He followed me as well as Alice.

"Here you go, Bella," Tanya stated as I made it downstairs. Tanya and I have been getting closer to friendship, and I was happy about that. She didn't like me all the way, but she was close to it. Shopping was the key really. It must be like that to all vampires or at least vegetarian ones at least.

"Thank you," I said when I took the cup and started drinking it.

"Are you drinking blood," Emmett questioned. I just nodded, still drinking it.

"It's for the baby, Emmett," Irina said as she walked into the living room. "And don't try to take it from her; she's bites." Everyone laughed at that comment, except for Emmett.

"You're giving my baby sister BLOOD," he yelled.

"Calm down, Emmett," I stated when I was done. "It's the thing that keeps me alive throughout this pregnancy. If I didn't have it, then the baby would be feeding off my blood."

"You mean the baby's a parasite," he questioned.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_** Before I start with the next chapter, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my story.**

**Baby-Atemu**

**BloomingFlower-asn**

**demrahc27**

**earth-fairy2006**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**Flowerfairy123**

**gabby871**

**gabsCoatz**

**gibrat15**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**klcivinski**

**LiVeLoVeReAdTwIhOsTmAxRiDe**

**mommyof3boys**

**MrsWhitelock**

**musycluver2011**

**Riku-sia**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**twilightinMN**

**twird96**

**Vampiregirl4eva**

**You all have helped me so much in continuing this story, and I'm glad that you review it. I love the support, and I hope that I get more reviews to come.**

**Now onto Chapter 12 of Broken and Healing!**

**Bella's POV**

"What did you just call my baby," I questioned Emmett sharply. I didn't know if I heard him right, but he better be praying to god that I didn't. Everyone else started to back away from me while Emmett just looked around in bewilderment.

"I called it a parasite because it's gonna drink off of your blood," he stated as if it was nothing. He was so wrong. I quickly went into the garage, glad that I didn't trip, and I found a crowbar. I came running back into the house, and Emmett looked at me with fear.

"Don't do anything in my house," Carmen begged. I didn't want to upset her, so I decided to make Emmett back up to the door. The screen door was in the way, but he kept backing up. He broke it and it didn't faze him.

"Put that down, Bella," Emmett stated as he tried to coax me. It didn't work. I doubted if Jasper could even calm me down.

"Not until you pay," I screamed as I started running towards him. He started to run away from me at vampiric speed. "Get back here, you coward!"

"Alice, help me," Emmett pleaded as I tried to catch up with me at my human speed.

"No can do, Emmett," she stated. "I'm not going to get in the way of Bella's warpath when it was your fault. You should have known not to mess with a mother."

"I had no idea it would cause this kind of reaction," he yelled as I still chased him, but I was getting tired mighty fast. Pregnancy did that a lot.

"Don't talk about her baby anymore, Emmett," Laurent suggested.

"You mean the parasite," he questioned. Laurent smacked his head at Emmett's stupidity.

"Get back here, Emmett," I yelled.

"No way am I going to do that," he stated. "You'll kill me."

"She won't kill you, Emmett," Alice disagreed. I snorted. "She'll just hurt ya."

"I'd like to see that," Kate whispered. I almost didn't hear what she said, but I was glad that I did. It brought a small smile to my face. I soon couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"Emmett, catch her," I heard Alice yell before I hit the ground. I didn't though. Emmett's arm was around me.

"I feel tired," I stated as I snuggled into Emmett's chest a little.

"Take her up to her room," Carmen stated as I drifted to sleep.

**Emmett's POV**

I was scared for my life. Once Bella came back into the house with the crowbar, I didn't think that I was ever going to see Rosalie again. Bella looked furious, and I didn't know what I did. All I was doing was telling the truth. I'm the same kind of, so I don't care if I'm called a parasite or not. The only difference is that I'm outside of Bella's body. I'm glad that I am. That'd be the grossest thing ever.

I was a little mad that Bella got tired out so easily. Does it happen to every pregnant girl? Does the mood swings happen also? I hate Bella's mood swings. It's the worst thing I've ever gone through. I don't think that I'd be able to survive one more of her mood swings. I'm glad that I'm a vampire because then she can't catch me.

"You shouldn't have done that, Emmett," Alice sighed.

"I didn't see what I did wrong," I stated.

"You might have been truthful, but Bella didn't see it that way, Emmett," Eleazar informed me.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Bella sees it differently," Kate stated. "She wants the baby because that's the only thing that is truly left behind by Edward. She cherishes it more than anything in the whole world. She'd die for that baby to live, Emmett. That's why she's talking about death so lightly. She doesn't care as long as the baby has a life for her own."

"She'd die for it," I questioned. They all nodded.

"No guy can really understand," Tanya sighed.

"That's an insult," I stated.

"But it's true," Irina mumbled.

"Let me put it this way," Alice said slowly. It was like she was saying it because I was stupid. "Bella holds that baby dearer than you hold Rosalie." That shocked me a little bit. I didn't think that was even possible. I guess that only Marcus could tell, or at least I heard, but I didn't think that Bella could love someone besides Edward so much. I could see how much they loved each other when they were together. I wish that they'd be together again. Everyone did really, but we knew that wasn't going to happen until Edward stops being stubborn and start seeing it our way.

"You two better get going home," Carmen suggested.

"Why," I questioned.

"It'd good if they don't get suspicious," Alice stated as we walked out the door. "If they do, then we'd have to live with questions every time we try and go out. They might watch our every move also, so that means that we'd spend less time with Bella. I don't want to chance it, so I'm going to go when it's less suspicious."

"Bye, Alice," Bella yelled from her window. "Bye Emmett." We waved before we started to run home.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was just a normal day. Emmett had decided to sneak over to the house sometimes, and he was happy when I wasn't mad at him like last time. I think I really did scare him, but I couldn't help it. I was being overprotective of my baby, and no one was going to talk about it in a wrong way. I was currently only two weeks pregnant and my size has grown bigger. I'd say that if I'd go through it like a normal human than I'd be at least four months pregnant. I've felt little kicks here and there, but they really weren't anything much. I remember when I first felt one. Kate and I were in the living room singing our hearts out to the Middle by Jimmy Eat World. Half way through the song, there came the kick. We were all so excited. Alice came over and felt it kick with all of us. She adored it even though she got constant headaches from it. I felt bad about that.

I was alone in the kitchen right now because the others went hunting. Emmett and Alice had decided to stay home today, and I was fine with that. Alice would probably keep an eye on trying to find anyone who would attack me. They would be over here in seconds then.

I currently was drinking some blood when I felt one of the kicks, except this kick was extremely painful. I fell to the ground, and the blood splattered all over the kitchen floor. I was sure that I heard a crack before I screamed. I couldn't believe that it hurt so much. It was never like that. I was confused as to why it hurt so much.

After I stopped screaming, I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew that I was still in pain. I didn't want this pain at all.

I reached for the phone in my pocket, while flinching from the pain, and I started to call the Cullen's house. Alice had given me the number for emergencies, and I'm sure that this is an emergency.

"Hello," said a voice I haven't heard since he left. It was Carlisle.

"I need to talk to Alice," I begged. "Please. And make it quick."

"Bella," he questioned. I couldn't answer because the baby kicked again, and I started screaming. I tried to hold the phone away from my screams without losing it, but it was difficult.

"Bella," Alice questioned when I stopped screaming. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I whimpered. "But it hurts." I started crying from the pain I felt. I couldn't believe that this was going on.

"I'll be right there," she stated. "Hold on, okay." I just nodded without saying anything. I didn't think that I could really. The pain was too much for me to bear.

After a couple minutes, I felt a hand touch me. I looked up, and it was Carlisle. "What happened," he questioned. He sounded like a doctor.

"I don't know," I stated. "I was drinking my blood" he flinched but I continued "and then I felt the crack and then I felt the pain. I ended up on the floor. I decided to call Alice, and you were the one that answered first. During the phone call, I felt another crack, and you know the rest."

"Do you know what is causing this," he questioned.

"I believe that it is caused by Edward and my baby," I answered truthfully. I could have sworn that his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Edward and your what," he questioned as if he didn't hear it right.

"Our baby," I stated. He looked behind him quickly, and then he turned his attention back to me.

"We have to carry you to our house, is that okay, Bella," he questioned. I just nodded. He picked me up and I flinched a little bit, but that was about it.

"Alice, get some blood," I yelled behind me as Carlisle ran out of the house.

"Got it," she stated as she came back up to us.

"Where are the others," I questioned when we got to their house.

"They went hunting," Alice stated. "I decided to stay behind just in case something might happen to you since you were alone. Carlisle got to the phone before I could though because he just came home from work. He wouldn't have come to the house if he didn't answer it, Bella. I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's fine, Alice," I sighed. "I doubt that he's going to be home anytime soon. He probably wants to be alone for a while."

"I wish that he'd come home, but he won't answer any of our phone calls," she stated. I was soon set down on an x-ray table by Carlisle. He quickly went to work after he had gotten the x-rays.

"You have four broken ribs," he commented as he started to wrap me up. "You can't get up for a while for them to heal properly, but I doubt that they would. If this infant kicks anymore than you'll have to be wrapped up again. I wish that you wouldn't have to go through this, Bella."

"I'll be fine, Carlisle," I stated. "I'll be fine in the end, and I won't have to worry about cracked ribs anymore."

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"The Denali clan and I have done some research, Carlisle," I answered. "We found some that says that if you have a baby inside you that is part vampire, you will die while giving labor. The baby will rip through the stomach to get out. I doubt that I'm going to survive."

"You will, Bella," he said with confidence. "I will work hard to find a way. I want to measure you to see when your labor will be though."

"Bella," Emmett yelled from the doorway. I turned my head and froze.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella," Jasper, Rosalie and Esme questioned at the same time. I couldn't believe that they were at home. I couldn't believe that they knew that I was here. What was I going to do now?

What happened next surprised me. Rosalie rushed forward and hugged me. It caused a lot of pain. "I missed you so much! Nothing has been the same without you, Bella. You made us all whole, even me. You are our last piece of the puzzle, and I missed my sister."

"Ow," I hissed when she squeezed even harder. She let go instantly. Everyone else looked at her with astonishment.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," I stated after a couple of minutes. The pain started to smooth down. I couldn't help but think that it was from Jasper.

"Jasper," I sighed as I stared at him. He looked apologetic. I motioned him to come forward. "I'm sorry about my eighteenth birthday."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault," he stated. "I wasn't able to control my thirst. It's my fault."

"It's mine," I disagreed. "If I hadn't been so clumsy and accident prone, then it would have never happened. You did nothing wrong. It's your instinct to go for it, and I'm never going to blame you."

"Same old Bella," he sighed with a smile. He stepped aside so Esme could greet me. The tears started to flow from my eyes. I missed my mother, even though she wasn't really my mother, I still thought of her as one.

"Bella," she sobbed. "We all missed you."

"I missed you too," I sobbed along with her. _Damn hormones!_ She gave me a soft hug since my ribs were cracked, and I returned the gesture. I had missed all of them really, but there was one that I missed the most. I looked around a little bit, but Rosalie must have known what I was thinking. She shook her head. Edward wasn't here. I should have realized that, but I didn't. I sighed in frustration. It would have been nice to see him once more before I died.

"Emmett," Alice yelled from the door way. "What did I tell you? You weren't supposed to tell anyone. Now the whole family knows. Can you ever keep a promise?"

"I didn't expect her to be here, Alice," he replied. "I heard Carlisle talking to someone, so I decided to come up and see. They followed me." She sighed in frustration.

"Bella, are you ready for your blood," she questioned me. She was probably trying to change the subject about everyone else knowing.

"Yes, please," I whispered as I stared at the cup she was holding in her hands. I felt absolutely drained. Once she handed it over, I greedily drank it.

"She drinks blood too," Rosalie questioned.

"Yep," Emmett stated. "Every since that parasite started growing." Anger grew in me, and I tried to get up, but I shot back down as pain erupted in me. I gasped, and everyone quickly came by my side.

"I told you not to get up, Bella," Carlisle stated. "You need your rest. This is going to be a difficult journey for you, and we are going to make sure that you survive it." Everyone else nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett sighed. "I keep forgetting to shut my mouth about that. Will you forgive me?" I nodded because I was still in pain from trying to get up.

"You knew about this," Rosalie questioned.

"I knew that she was pregnant and living with the Denali coven, but I didn't know about her ribs," Emmett explained. I saw Jasper flinch.

"You knew that Bella was in Alaska, only a mile away from us, and you didn't tell anybody," she yelled.

"Alice made me promise not to," he stated.

"You knew about her too," she questioned Alice while facing her. She just nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Bella has a right to tell whoever she wants," Alice stated. "It wasn't my right unless given permission."

"Does Edward know about this," Jasper questioned.

"He left before I even knew," I stated. "You all left before I could tell anyone of you." I felt so much sadness in that statement. I now wish that I could tell Edward myself, but I knew that I couldn't.

"You should go to sleep, Bella," Carlisle recommended. "You've had a very long day." I was soon out of consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

I soon woke up, and I soon saw a sippy-cup in my face. I couldn't believe that I was this thirsty. I guess with all that happened, I forgot about it. I quickly took at and started chugging.

"I thought that you might want it when you woke up," Alice chimed from my side.

"Thanks," I stated after I was done.

"Would you like some more," she questioned. I nodded. As she was disappearing out of the room, Jasper came in.

"Hey," he greeted me as he came to sit in the chair next to me.

"Hey," I stated as I absentmindedly started to rub my stomach.

"You love this baby, don't you," he questioned. I just nodded. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"I haven't been around a hospital yet to even check if I wanted to," I stated.

"Would you check," he questioned.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise," I answered truthfully. "If Edward was here with me, then I might choose differently, but he's not. I always thought that if I ever get an ultrasound that it should be with the one that you love beside you. What if he did come home and was able to see me before this baby was delivered? Would he change his mind and leave again, just because he was ashamed of me keeping this baby? Would he want to know what the sex was? If he did come home, I would let him have the decision to figuring out the sex of the baby, not me. I wouldn't care either way if it was a boy or a girl."

"You still love him," Jasper said as a statement. I nodded my head nonetheless. I started crying as some of the memories came to my thoughts. I wish he was with me right now, but I knew that he wasn't going to be just because I wanted him to be.

Jasper got up and hugged me. I could tell that he didn't want to see me this emotional, and I was afraid how this would work if I had a natural birth if it was aloud. How would all the emotions affect him?

"Stupid mood swings," I gushed as I cried on his shoulder.

"You have a right to be emotional," he stated. "This is a lot for you to handle. You're a human, and humans aren't supposed to be able to handle this much emotion."

"I'm a freak, remember," I mumbled.

"You are not a freak, Bella," he shouted with so much anger. I flinched a little bit and I tried to hide it, but he noticed. He calmed down. "You are talking a mythical creature, and you think that you're a freak?"

"I'm the one with a mythical creature in my stomach," I retorted. "No one of my knowledge has gone through this before, and you're saying that I'm not a freak. I think that this is put into the freak category."

"You're not a freak, Bella," Emmett said from the doorway. "Everyone is a freak in some way, so you can't be a freak out of all the freaks."

"Prove it," I dared.

"I'm a freak for shopping," Alice stated as she walked in with my sippy-cup. She gave me it, and I instantly started drinking it. No one was fazed by it at all. They must have heard about it from the others while I was asleep.

"I'm a freak for pranking," Emmett boomed.

"I'm a freak for my power," Kate stated as I saw sparks fly from her hands. I gulped and then I remembered that I couldn't feel any of it. I was thankful for that fact.

"No one is truly a freak," Carlisle reprimanded as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired out, but I've been ever since I found out that I was pregnant. Even trying to have a simple conversation tires me out, and I don't like it at all." They laughed at that especially when I pouted.

"Pregnant women pouting…priceless," Emmett said after he was done laughing.

"I'm so glad that you find me hilarious," I stated sarcastically before turning to Carlisle. "How long until this baby comes out?"

"You are 36 inches around the stomach, so that should mean that you have 6 more inches before the baby is ready." I nodded.

"How long do you think that will be, Carlisle," Kate asked.

"By how I've heard about Bella's growth, I'd say that we have a week," he estimated.

"That soon," I questioned. I was a little shocked because I didn't expect it to be this soon. I felt like I wanted to stay in me longer, but I knew that that wasn't going to be possible anymore.

Before anyone could say anything, we heard a noise from downstairs, and they went to investigate while Alice stayed with me. We soon heard running and screaming, and I hoped that my family would be alright. Before I could do any actions though, my worst nightmare came into the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

"Victoria," I gasped as I watched her try to advance into the room, but Alice attacked her. She just pushed her out of the way. I don't know how she was able to do that, but I could see that now I was a goner.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human that ruined my life," she stated. "And look at this. She's a pregnant brat at that. Who is the father of this treacherous child anyway?" I just stayed quiet because I don't know how she would react. She grabbed my jaw and came closer. "Answer who is speaking to you, you ungrateful human!"

"Edward," I mumbled from her grasp. She stumbled back as if I had slapped her and she felt the impact.

"That's not possible," she gasped when she hit the wall behind her. Alice wasn't affected by this news. She went for Victoria, head on. They half circled for a bit, Victoria always trying to find a way to get me while Alice always stopped her. I was worried for my best friend, but there was nothing that I could do to help her.

She suddenly succeeded in passing Alice somehow, and she got to by bed. Alice was trying to pull her back though, so she flipped the bed that I was on. I tried not to land so hardly, but me being a clumsy human, landed in immense pain. My scream could probably be heard within a hundred miles. It sounded like pain and torture, and it seemed like nothing existed expect for the immense pain. Jasper wouldn't be able to help at all even if he tried with how much pain I had.

The fight between Victoria and Alice was still going on around me when I finally stopped screaming. Alice was blocking any possible way she could from Victoria to get through. After a couple of seconds, Laurent came into the room.

"Laurent," Victoria commanded as she watched Alice, "Take the girl out. Do it before you don't have a chance."

"No," he stated.

"What," she questioned as she turned to question him. It was her mistake though. Alice made her move and tried to decapitate Victoria. Victoria wouldn't have that though, so she flung her to the other side of the room, the other side from me. I could tell that I might only have moments to live then. I started thinking of all the goodbyes that I had wanted to say if I had a chance.

Victoria advanced to where I was still on the floor. I couldn't really move because of my ribs. I was hard to breath, and they'd expect me to run especially when I'm pregnant. I knew that I was going to die.

Suddenly, something rampaged into her. I could see Laurent's figure as he tried to start tearing her apart. He got part of her neck and shoulder off before she started screaming in pain.

"Traitor," she screamed as Laurent continued to take her apart. Victoria was just starting to fight back. She started clawing at his arm, but Alice soon came over to help dismantle her. I wanted to look away, but it was a sight that I couldn't do.

After a couple of seconds, my worst enemy known as Victoria was dead. She was finally dead, and I was free from her search to get revenge from her mate's death. I was so overjoyed, but yet I was saddened. Edward wasn't here to save me from her, just like he promised to protect me when he was still with me in Forks. That truly saddened me, but I tried to push the thought aside.

"Are you alright," I questioned them as they were done carrying her remains downstairs. I could smell smoke from downstairs, so I was assuming that they were burning the dead there.

"We're fine, Bella," Alice stated as she came over to me. Emmett soon came running into the room.

"Bella, are you okay," he questioned.

"I'm fine," I lied. I could see that they didn't believe me, but they didn't have time to check me out here. Emmett picked me up, and I tried to hold in the scream that was erupting. I tried to make sure that no one noticed, but apparently all of them noticed.

"Let's get her to our house," Laurent stated as he jumped out of the window. Alice and Emmett followed him. I tried to hold in another scream, but I wasn't able to. Emmett gave me an apologetic look, and then they took off running through the forest. I closed my eyes because I knew that I'd probably get sick if I didn't. I didn't want to imagine how bad it would be if I was pregnant the first time Edward gave me a ride on his back. I truly would never do that again in any case without my eyes shut.

After a couple seconds, I heard Carlisle question, "How is she?"

"Some of her ribs might have got some damage again when Victoria flipped her and the mattress of the bed," Alice answered formally.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Carlisle commanded. I did so. We were in my room, and I could see that Carlisle was going to inspect my injuries. "If you feel anything painful, let us know." I just nodded. He started to check me over, but I felt exhausted.

"She wants to sleep," Jasper stated from the doorway.

"She can do that," Carlisle sighed while still checking my out. And that, I did.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_** This is the chapter where the baby comes! It's going to be like the birth in Breaking Dawn with a lot of exceptions, like Edward isn't going to be there, Carlisle's going to help with the labor, Jacob isn't there because he still lives in La Push, etc. I wanted to say that this story has a disclaimer (like everyone knows).**

**Now for Chapter Seventeen of Broken and Healing!**

**Bella's POV**

It's been a couple of days since Victoria broke into the house, and the only ones here are Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle. The rest went out hunting. Rosalie hasn't left my side since she found out except when I ordered her to go hunting. She went a couple of days ago so she could be there during the birth. I'm nervous about it, but I guess that it's natural from someone pregnant to be nervous. The only exception is that I have a vampire as a baby. They reassured me that they were going to look after it though. I'm glad that the baby will have the family that I had with one exception. I don't think that anyone could take care of her more than its real family.

Right now, Emmett, Rosalie and I are in the living room watching T.V. Emmett decided that he was sick of me always being in that bed, so he decided to move be ignoring Rosalie's protests. Carlisle came and said that it was okay though, so she quieted down. She was truly going to be the perfect aunt.

"Rose," I stated signaling that I needed to go to the bathroom. I was always embarrassed to say it out loud. She understood what I meant though. She picked me up and led me to the bathroom, but my cup dropped on the couch, and some of the blood spilled. "I'll get it." I reached down, and Emmett reached for it too, but then I felt something so extremely painful happen. It felt like I was being torn up. And I screamed in pain.

"Carlisle," Rosalie called over my scream, but I wouldn't think that Carlisle wouldn't be alerted by now.

"The baby's coming," Carlisle said calmly as he took me and ran to the room we were using as the delivery room. I was still screaming in pain.

"The baby's coming," Emmett yelled as he started running around like an emotional maniac. If I wasn't in pain I would be laughing at this. "What do I do? What do I do?" Rose went over and slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it," she yelled. "We need to help Bella through this, and now get in that room and hold her bloody hand!" He ran over to my side and I squeezed it as hard as I could.

"God Bella," he stated. "Are you trying to make my hand fall off because if you are, you're succeeding!"

"Well this hurt's like hell, Emmett," I screamed at him. "Oh my god, I'm going to kill him!"

"You love Edward, so you can't kill him, Bella," Rosalie stated as she tried to calm me down.

"Do you want to switch places because I'm sure that you'd want to murder Emmett," I yelled. Her features turned to sadness. I'll apologize later.

"Hold your breath," Carlisle stated as he started to get to the baby. They did as they were told. Carlisle must have already injected the morphine. They planned on doing it to see if the pain would calm down. "The placenta detached itself."

"Get him OUT," I yelled. "Do it NOW!" Carlisle must have been working fast because I soon felt like my stomach had deflated.

"She's out," he stated as he handed my baby to Rosalie. She worked on her quickly while Carlisle started biting me so that I would start the change. I soon slipped into unconsciousness.

**Rosalie's POV**

She was the most beautiful little baby that I've ever seen. I wish that Bella would have been able to see her before she passed out. I'm so happy that I'm an aunt. I'm going to spoil this baby more than anything in the whole entire world.

Emmett soon came over to me, and he stated, "Renesmee Carlie." I looked at him questionably. "That's what Bella wanted her name to be if she was a girl." I nodded.

"Hi Renesmee," I cooed as I started rocking her back and forth. She touched my cheek, and then an image of a mother came into my head. I froze with shock.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_** I am going to skip over the three days that Bella goes through the transformation. Everyone that's read Breaking Dawn, knows what it's about.**

**Now onto Chapter Eighteen of Broken and Healing!**

I felt the fire start to disappear from my limbs. I was happy that it would soon be over. The last few days have been torture. I didn't scream out loud for their sakes, and the sake of my child, my baby girl. I was happy that she was finally living, and I was happy that I would see my Renesmee soon, along with everyone else.

"She's almost through," Alice stated as my heart beated for the last time. I didn't move though for a moment, until I decided to open my eyes slowly. I could see every speck of dust that was in front of my face. I could hear the little beating heart of my daughter. My daughter. Then her laugh was next. It brought a smile to my lips to hear that laugh. Oh, how much I wanted to hold her to me right now. I felt my motherly instincts kick in, and I shot up expecting to see her. When I faced my family, my baby and Rosalie wasn't there. Edward wasn't there either. That brought so much sadness to me. I was hoping that I would see him, but I did not. I missed him so much, and I wish that I was able to see him. I couldn't stand it anymore, and now I was starting my new life without him. That brought even more sadness to me.

"Bella," Jasper stated, understanding my feelings to an extent.

"Can I see my daughter," I questioned.

"We want you to hunt first," Carlisle stated from behind Emmett and Jasper. "She has blood running through her, and we don't want her to be harmed."

"You think that I would harm my own daughter," I yelled, anger coursing through me. Jasper and Emmett stiffened. I tried to make it pass, and I succeeded after a few seconds.

"Impossible," Jasper breathed when he felt it.

"What," Emmett questioned when he didn't answer their suspicions.

"She had so much anger in her, but then she just brushed it away as if it was nothing," Jasper explained as he looked at me like a test subject. I started to get uncomfortable.

"She has believe that she has two powers that are connected somewhat," Eleazar stated. They all looked at him questionably. "She has a mental shield; I know that for sure because I cannot get past it. I also believe that it is connect to her self control. She could probably be able to be around humans, and she'd barely be affected by it. It's incredible."

"Let us not test that theory though," Carlisle stated. "Jasper, Emmett, take her hunting."

"Let's go Bella," Jasper stated as he pushed me towards the window. Emmett and Jasper jumped right down from the window while I hesitated. "You'll be fine, Bella. Just jump."

"Would you like me to show you how it's done," Carlisle questioned from behind me. I nodded. "You need to bend your knees when you go down. Like this." Then he jumped. He seemed so graceful at it. It was my turn to jump then. It didn't last long, but I enjoyed it. "That was the most graceful that I've seen from any vampire, even I can't do that," Carlisle complimented me. If I could blush, I would.

"Let's go," Emmett stated as he started running through the forest with Jasper and I behind them. He jumped over the river, and I hesitated again, but I did as he did with a little more force. It was really fun, but it didn't last long at all. I landed on a branch, and they had to run to get where I was. "Show off," he stated as he ran past me. I jumped down and ran after him. I easily beat him. He wasn't happy about that.

"Stop here," Jasper ordered. "Emmett, circle around to see if there is any humans nearby." Emmett ran off and Jasper told me what to do. I did as I was told just as Emmett came back. There were some elk that were near me, but then I smelled a better smell and started running after it. After a moment, I heard running behind me. I turned defensively until I saw who it was. I held my breath then and ran away from that intoxicating smell. After a couple of minutes, Jasper called, "We don't want to go to Canada, do we?" I stopped then and smelled the air to check for humans; there weren't any, but I smelt something else, so I ran for it. It was a mountain lion in the branches, about to attack its prey. I got to him before he could make his move.

After I drank it's blood, I stood up to see Emmett and Jasper watching me. "How did you do that, Bella," Jasper questioned.

"I listened to your instructions," I stated. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, not that. How did you run away from that human smell," he questioned.

"I heard you coming behind me, so I turned defensively, and then I saw you two. I'm sorry about that by the way. Anyways, I just held my breath, and I ran away from it," I explained.

"No vampire could do that," he said. "Not even Carlisle could when he's on a hunt. It should be impossible for you with your bloodlust, especially since you are a newborn."

"I don't feel it unless you bring it up," I stated. "And it wasn't that hard really."

"Impossible," he gasped.

"Let's get back," Emmett stated, and we started running again and hunted a little on the way. Once we were home, Jasper gave me his shirt because of mine was ruined from hunting that mountain lion. We were soon ready, so that I could go inside and meet my daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

When we walked into the room, everyone was there, but there were not what I was paying attention to. It was the little girl in Rosalie's arms. She looked so much like her father. I felt a little sadness from that. She barely had anything of my except for my eyes. The rest was all Edward's. I missed him terribly so. I just wish that he would come home soon, and that I would be able to see him again.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to show support and nodded. I could see that he was telling me to go to my daughter. I nodded and took a step forward. Jasper was right behind me the whole entire time. My daughter touched Rosalie's cheek and Rosalie nodded. She looked at me and started squirming. I could see that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

Rosalie started walking forward slowly as did I. We met in the middle of the room, and she was soon in my arms. She was so big for a girl of three days. I couldn't believe it. I felt my maternal instincts go through me as I held my daughter, and everyone gave me a proud look.

She then touched my cheek, and the word mother crossed my mind. I gasped. "What did she show you," Rosalie questioned.

"The word mother," I stated as I looked at my daughter.

"She didn't have a memory of you, so that's all she could say to recognize you," Carlisle explained. "I'm surprised though. You have a mental shield, but she can get through it."

"That's a very interesting prospect," Eleazar stated. "I believe that her power is backwards from both her parents. She can show people instead of read people like Edward, and she can get through anything mental instead of block anything mental. It's a very interesting theory." Renesmee ignored their talk and she started showing me memories of her life. The first time she saw Rosalie, it made me jealous that she saw her first...when Rosalie combs her hair…Carlisle's measuring times…Alice shopping with her...Emmett reading to her, it surprised me that he did that. I didn't mind though. Then it got to the first time she drank blood. It made me a little thirsty, but I managed it. Jasper thought I couldn't though, so he took her out of my arms.

"What did I do," I questioned.

"You were getting thirsty," he stated.

"She was showing me when Rosalie gives her her meal. I had control though," I explained. "Can I have my daughter back?" He hesitantly gave her over again and Renesmee continued where she left off.

"We never heard how she managed on the hunt," Kate pointed out. All the attention was turned to Jasper, Emmett and I. I turned to them so they could explain. I wanted to be with my daughter instead of explaining it.

"We went hunting, and I told Emmett to run a perimeter to check if there were any humans nearby," Jasper started. "I explained how to hunt, and she was soon off. Emmett came back and we followed her. He must have messed up on the perimeter because of there were humans nearby, and she went after them."

"We should have gone with them," Esme claimed. "She shouldn't have gotten close to humans, let alone hunt them."

"She didn't take them," Emmett scoffed.

"What do you mean," Carlisle questioned.

"She started running towards them, but then she heard us," Jasper explained. "She turned around defensively, held her breath, and ran away." They were all staring at me in amazement. I just buried my face into my daughter's hair. I still didn't like attention, and I don't think that I ever will.

"What happened next," Rosalie questioned.

"We went hunting just like any other vampires would do, and then we came home," Emmett stated. Renesmee started hitting my cheek to give her attention. She started with the last thing she left off.

After about half an hour, she finally started to doze off to sleep. "Where does she sleep," I questioned, ready to take her to her bed.

"In anyone's arms really," Rosalie stated. "She is the most spoiled half vampire ever."

"She sure is," Alice agreed. "She gets to share her closet with her mom." I was delighted by that fact. It meant that I wouldn't have such a big closet for myself. I wouldn't have doubted if half the stuff in the closet was Renesmee. She's going to have all the high fashions from her aunts.

"I'm going to go upstairs with my daughter," I stated as I started upstairs to my room. Even though it was crowded in the house, they gave me my own room when I was pregnant. It was still the same old room when I went in. I sat on the bed, with my baby with me, and I raised her hand to my cheeks. I could see that she was dreaming of butterflies. It was the cutest thing ever. I could see why Edward liked watching me sleep. I could watch Renesmee sleep forever. So I sat there and watched my baby girl sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

We were starting to pack so the Denali's could have their home back. I was going to miss them, and I owed them so much already. Kate has been teaching me to expand my shied, but I'm not succeeding in that task. She said that it could take years until I'd be able to. I was especially going to miss Kate. She ended up being like a sister to me, but I had my own family that I belonged to that I should go back to. It was a sad moment for me, but yet it was happy.

"I'm going to miss you," Kate stated as she leaned against my doorway.

"I'm going to miss you too, Kate," I whispered. I felt like I was going to cry.

"The emotions still get to ya, huh," she questioned. I just nodded. We both knew that that wasn't the case, but we had to blame it on something. She came over and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss being around someone that I can't sting."

"I'm going to miss my sister," I stated. She started sobbing. I had never called her a sister before, and she was probably happy to hear it.

"Same here," she sobbed as she held me tighter.

Just then, Alice came rushing into my room. "Edward's gone to the Volturi," she yelled. I felt my knees go out from under me. If Kate wasn't holding me, I would have surely been on the floor.

"What? Why," I questioned.

"He thinks you're dead," she answered as she went to grab my arm.

"What are you doing," I questioned as she dragged me down the stairs and out the door.

"We are going after him," she stated. I looked back to see Jasper running to us. "You can't come with." She pushed me into the front seat and shut my door.

"I'm coming with you," he said, determined.

"If the Volturi say no, and they probably will, he's going to do something to expose us, so he can die. The only one that can stop him is Bella. If he sees anyone from our family first, then he's going to speed up the process, so you cannot come with," she explained.

"It's dangerous," he stated as reasons for him to go.

"Our whole life is a danger to us," she exclaimed. "Now we have to go, or we're going to miss our flight." She got in and tried to shut the door. "I will go one way or another, Jasper Cullen. I will go even if I have to call Laurent out to stop you." He let go with a hurt expression. She shut the door and sped off. Emmett soon came to his side and just as they went out of our sight, I saw Emmett through a tree.

"I didn't get to say good bye to Renesmee," I stated as realization came to me. "Turn around."

"I can't Bella," she sighed. "I know how much you love your daughter, but Rosalie has her. She'll be fine with her. Besides, if we turn around now Jasper _and_ Emmett will try to go. We'd miss our flight then."

"How am I going to tell him," I questioned myself.

"You are going to tell him after this whole ordeal is done," Alice stated as she answered my question. "If you tell him now, then the Volturi might find out, and we'd die for sure. We can't let them kill us."

"I just hope that this is going to work," I stated as I tried to calm down. I was nervous not just for myself and Alice, I was nervous for Edward and especially Renesmee. I can't let anything happen to her. She's my life now because of the one who was mine, left. How was he going to react when he sees that I'm a vampire now? Was he going to be angry at me? Was he going to disregard me and say that I shouldn't have come because he didn't love me anymore? What was going to happen?

"We're here," Alice stated as we entered the parking lot. We quickly got out and got our tickets. We ran out a human pace to our plane and we were lucky to make it on time. We quickly took our seats and now was the wait that I didn't want. "It's faster to fly, then it is to run, Bella." I was still nervous. I was going to lose my other half if this didn't work. Was he really my other half? Did I still love him after everything that he did to me? I still cared about him, but did I love him? Was this going to turn into some kind of disaster after we get away from the Volturi because I didn't love him? Did I not love him, or did I? I looked deep down in my unbeating heart, and I found that I did in fact still love Edward Cullen.

_**Author's Note:**_** In the next chapter we are going back a little bit because Edward has not gone to the Volturi yet. Well, he has, but I'm showing on how he gets there, and how he thinks that Bella is dead. It's going to be in Edward's point of view, and I hope that you'll like it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

Oh how I miss Bella. I feel like I was around a starless night. My moon was gone from my life, and I deserve it. I left her, and I miss her. I decided to protect her and chase after Victoria to kill her. She was never going to hurt my Bella. I wouldn't let her. I wasn't doing very well on tracking though. I was doing terribly. Right now I am in South America with no scent to go by. Victoria was nowhere by me, but I didn't care. I had to find her and kill her. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella though. It was killing me not to know how she is. I decided to call her.

"Hello," said a man. It wasn't Charlie.

"Hello, this is Carlisle, may I speak to Charlie," I questioned. I couldn't ask for Bella, but I couldn't imagine why.

"He's not here. He's at the funeral," he stated.

"Whose funeral," I inquired. I thought it'd be polite to do so.

"Bella's," he answered. I was stunned. I couldn't believe that she died. I just hung up. My Bella had died. She was no longer with me in this life. I couldn't believe it. I was so stupid to not stay with her. I should have been able to save her! It's my fault.

I quickly ran to the nearest airport to get to the Volturi. My life didn't exist without a Bella Swan in it. I was soon able to go onto the plane. _The quicker, the better._ As soon as I made it to Italy, I started running. I didn't care for the people around me. The one that I truly cared about was dead. I couldn't live anymore without her.

I was soon at Volterra. They let me enter and escorted me to Aro. We were soon in the throne room. "Edward, what a pleasant surprise," Aro greeted me. "Are you here to join the Volturi?"

"I am here for a favor from you," I stated.

"Come, tell me about what it is," he commanded as he held out his hand for me to take. He was going to find out by reading my mind. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything anymore. I took his hand and he read everything. Everything about Bella, and I had to see it all going through his head. It murdered me to see this. I didn't want to live anymore.

After he was done, he looked up at me with sorrow. "You have come here to die," he stated. People murmured about it and questions flew through their minds, but I did not pay attention to them. I nodded. "Bella has put a great impact on your life, hasn't she?" Yet another nod. "We must think about this decision. Brothers." They gathered into a circle then to discuss it. I could hear every thought though.

_He's Carlisle's son. We cannot kill him_-Marcus

_We can try to get him to join the Guard_-Caius

_They are right; he can't be killed_-Aro

"I'm sorry, Edward," Aro stated as he turned back to me. "Carlisle would be distraught if you died. You didn't even think about your family when you made this decision. Go home, and be with your family. They must be worried about you. Alice has already seen it possibly. They wouldn't want you to die for this reason. I'm sorry." Demetri led me out then. I didn't say anything. I was disappointed with this decision that they made. Bella was my soul mate, my life, and she was gone from this world. I couldn't live without her.

After I was out, I started planning. I didn't know what I wanted to do. Should I kill people and drink their blood? That would go against Carlisle though. I can't be with Bella then either. Should I lift a car? No human can do that, but where could I put the car after I was done? I can't through it at the people because that would go against Carlisle's life style and goes without being with Bella also. Should I run around the town at full speed? No one would really see me then except for the Volturi though. They'd have to catch me also, and that is hard to do for my family, so why would I expect the Volturi to do so. They'd be following the rules, so they wouldn't run at full speed to try and catch me. Jane or Alec could probably use their power to help them though. There is an easy way to do this though. I could step out into the sun. If I step out into the sun, then everyone would see me. Bella couldn't resist the way I looked when she saw me the first time. That would attract a lot of attention. I'm sure that humans would be here tomorrow. I can do it then. Isn't it Saint Caius' Day tomorrow? (_**AN:**_** I got that from New Moon when there were people here for Saint Marcus' Day. I just changed the name. I thought that it'd attract a lot of attention from humans.**) I'll do my quest then.

_I'm coming to you, Bella_, I thought almost like I could send a message to her with my mind. _My sweet innocent Bella, I'm coming to you_.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's POV**

"They made their decision," Alice stated three-fourths of the way to Volterra. It was what we were hoping for.

"What is it," I questioned as I started bouncing up and down in my seat again. I was getting so anxious that I did it part of the time. Unfortunately, the plane moves with my movements. It started to go up and down also.

"Calm down, or we're never going to get there on time," she hissed as she pressed on my shoulder yet again. "Maybe we should have taken Jasper with us, so he can calm you down. Anyway, they decided to say no!" I almost started bouncing up and down with joy, but Alice's grip tightened on my shoulder. I stayed put.

"That's good news," I rejoiced. "That means that he's not going to die! I'm feel like I'm going to cry! I can't believe that we've run into this much luck!"

"It means that he doesn't get to die right away, Bella," Alice sighed. I looked at her with confusion. "He's dead set on being with you in heaven." I was fuming. I was on the verge of seeing red. I am going to kill him right after I kiss him for doing this to me. "Calm down, Bella. Where's Jasper when you need him?"

"You left him at home, remember," I stated. We started laughing a bit at that. It did calm me down. This made me stressed as hell trying to save Edward, but I did owe him from the many times that he saved me while I was human.

After about an hour we finally heard the announcement that we were landing in Volterra. After we went through the airport, Alice led us to a vehicle that was fast. We couldn't run because the sun was out so we took a car. (_**AN:**_** It's the same car that they took from New Moon**) Alice started speeding down the road to the Volturi.

"Hurry up Alice," I moaned for the thousandth time. "This car is too slow."

"We can't go out in the sun, Bella, and you know that," she sighed. "I'm anxious to see him too. He's my brother. I know that you think that that's totally different than what you're feeling right now, and you're right, but I miss my brother also. I don't want him to die. Everyone would be distraught if he did, especially Esme and you. You would probably try and kill yourself right along with him, wouldn't you?" I just stayed quiet. How could I tell her that it was my plan all along. I could barely live without him even when he was alive, how could I live without him if he was dead? I couldn't think of anything except Renesmee that would even want me to stay alive, but she wasn't here to convince me otherwise. I wish I had my little comforter with me, but I don't. "We're here," she stated as she pulled up to a gate into a parking lot with shade around it. "We're going to have to stay in the shade to get to him. Let's go." And stay in the shade we did. I was lucky to have Alice with me because she helped me get to him. I couldn't do this without her. I was lucky to have her as my sister.

After about five minutes, the clock started to ring, and we sped it up. She was saying that he was going to wait until noon and we only had one minute. One minute until my love dies. We soon found him, but she stayed where she was. She knew Edward would try anything if he sensed her.

I ran up to him and pulled him back. He seemed confused and then he froze when he saw me. "Edward Cullen," I stated. "You have no idea what you put me through and what about your family. Do you have any idea how much pain you put me through? No, you don't!"

"Bella," he whispered. I slapped him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Edward," I questioned. "What about your family? Esme is probably devastated right now because she thinks that you are dead! You shouldn't put your mother through that. And I'll be damned if you try and kill yourself again because of me. You should have gone home, Edward! I was there, waiting for you to be there with me. I missed you more than anything in the world! I can't believe you'd put your family in that much pain though. I—." Before I could get another word him, he kissed me. It was the kiss that I've been waiting for for months. I missed this kiss, but this is so much better. It was the best ever really. My lips didn't form around his; mine held their own. It was the best kiss ever.

It was soon interrupted with a cough.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_** I am disclaiming it because it's close to the Stephenie Meyer's **_**New Moon**_** Volturi part.**

**Now for Chapter 23 of Broken and Healing!**

"Greetings," a man with a cloak stated. He didn't sound very cheerful. Edward moved so he was in front of me. "Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Alice skipped over, but Edward didn't pay any attention to her.

"I don't believe that would be necessary," Edward stated. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other man stated. "Let us seek cover."

"I don't think so," Edward said. His voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted, and I could see that he was preparing to fight.

"No," I yelled which caused some people to stare, but they went back to their own business as I moved behind Edward to stand in front of him. "What do you think you are doing? I just got you back, and now you are thinking of fighting! I can't lose you, Edward. I was terrible throughout those months that you weren't with me. I can't lose you again, Edward. I'm dying again because of thinking about it. I can't go through that again, especially since I'm a vampire now." He pulled me into a hug and I started sobbing like I've been wanting to do since we got here.

"Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all," the second one said as if we didn't speak.

"I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," the first one purred. I looked at him with disgust.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the let down," Edward replied.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," Demetri said.

"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser.

Demetri sighed with frustration, "Let's discuss this more privately."

Edward's teeth came together audibly. He said, "No." The first one smiled.

"Enough," a voice which was high and reedy stated as it came from behind us. Edward looked defeated. It didn't mean that I had to. I tensed up, ready to strike if I had to. "Follow me." The rest moved, but I did not. Edward tried to push me forward, but I still did not move.

"Come on, Bella," Alice sighed. "No need to start a fight just because you can beat her." Everyone looked at her with confusion except me. I started off right away starting to glare at Alice. "You can't start a fight here to let out your anger, Bella. That's why I let you rant at Edward."

"That is nothing compared to what I will do at home," I stated between my teeth.

"No, you'll be too busy kissing him to death," she predicted and everyone laughed at that while I pouted. We slid down an open whole one at a time. We soon walked down a hall. It's wasn't very pleasant. Edward kept an arm around my waist the whole entire time. The woman was waiting by the elevator for us. Her expression was apathetic. It was a short ride. In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter with a woman behind it.

"Good afternoon, Jane," she said.

The woman that made us come here nodded. "Gianna." We went through doors next. A boy stood behind the door. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy.

"They send you out for one, and you come back with three," he noted. "Nice work." She laughed. "Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. Alec chuckled.

"Aro will be pleased to see you," Alec stated. We walked through any other door.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned," a man cried with delight from the throne.

"Yes, master," Jane smiled. "I brought him back alive; just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane," he smiled. "You are such a comfort to me." Then he turned to us. "Alice is here too! And Bella is changed! This _is _a happy surprise! Wonderful!" He turned to the first man who spoke to us. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and went through the way we came.

"You see, Edward," the strange man turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," Edward agreed and tightened his arm around my waist.

"I love a happy ending," Aro sighed. "They are so rare, but I want the whole story. How did this happen?" He looked at me for the answer.

"I was attacked and changed by Victoria," I lied. "When I was searching the U.S., I found the Cullen's again, but Edward wasn't with them, so he didn't know that I was a vampire. He never answered his phone calls either." I glared at him. Edward looked livid though, and I knew that my lie worked. I just hope that Alice could keep it up. Aro looked over our shoulder and we did also.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:**_** We are still in the Volturi section, so I have to put up a disclaimer! It's Stephenie Meyer's writing!**

**Now onto Chapter 24 of Broken and Healing!**

Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro but with different hair color.

"Marcus, Caius, look," Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" Neither of the other two looked as if _wonderful_ would be their first choice of words. One of them looked utterly bored and the other looked like he didn't really care either. It didn't curb Aro's enjoyment either. The first one touched Aro and I could see that he was sending him his thoughts. "That is amazing! Thank you, Marcus." Alice looked frustrated.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

"It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you," Aro stated. When I looked at him, I could believe it. "I am curious, Bella. I would like to see if you are an exception to me as well as to Edward. You were human when he met you, but I am interested if you he can still not read your mind. May I," he questioned as he raised his hand toward me. I walked over to see, with Edward in tow, and touched his hand. "So very interesting," he stated as he pulled his hand away from mine. "I wonder if she's immune to other talents…Jane, dear?"

"No," Edward snarled.

"Yes, Master," Jane questioned happily. Everyone was watching Edward with amazement as his snarls grew louder.

Aro spoke to Jane, "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_." Jane turned toward us with a beatific smile.

"Don't," Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl. Edward was soon on the ground. No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony. I snarled and was just about to tackle Jane before Alice held me back. I continued towards her though. Jane turned to me and smiled, but she soon frowned. I didn't stop trying to get her though. Edward was soon off the ground, but I didn't look at him because all I could see was red and my target.

"Enough," Aro ordered Jane, but I didn't stop. I was about a foot away from Jane before Edward pulled me back.

"She's only a week old," Alice explained.

"She's a week old, and you put her on a plane," Edward questioned loudly.

"She has amazing control," she stated as if it was nothing.

"This is wonderful," Aro exclaimed. After a couple minutes of silence, Aro questioned, "What do we do now? I don't suppose that you could change your mind and be a part of the guard."

"I'd rather not," Edward answered carefully after a couple minutes of silence.

"Bella, Alice, would you like to be a part of the guard," he questioned. We shook our heads.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste," Aro sighed.

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws," Edward hissed.

"Of course not," Aro said, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Caius hissed, "Aro. The law claims them."

"How so," Edward demanded.

"She knew too much when she was human. You had exposed our secrets," Caius stated.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him.

"Yes, he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us."

"I was changed, and I didn't tell anyone while I was human," I stated truthfully.

"She does have truth in her words," Aro stated.

"Then we are free to go now," Edward asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly," But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!" Edward nodded. "Wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Edward agreed as Felix, Demetri and Jane handed their cloaks to us. We walked out the room.

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro called as he left the room. We passed a big group on the way to the reception area, and I could tell that they were food. I was disgusted. We soon passed them though, and we were in the reception area at last. We took seats at the farthest end away from Gianna. Edward instantly folded his arms around me.

"I missed you so much," I whispered.

"I missed you more," he stated.

"You probably did," I laughed. He gave me a questionable look. I just waved it off as if to say later.

"Are you going to tell him," Alice asked.

"Later," I answered.

"Tell me what," he questioned.

"Nothing, Edward. It's nothing to worry about," I stated. Alice got a phone call then. Edward just stared me down, but I wasn't going to be fazed by it.

"Jasper," Alice sighed. She walked away from us to talk to him. It left me alone with Edward. I glared at her.

"What is she talking about," he questioned.

"Let me explain on the way home," I stated. I kissed him to give him no other option. He didn't. We just enjoyed each other's company after the kiss was done.

"You may go now," Gianna stated after a few hours. We walked out there as quickly as possible. We threw our cloaks away at the airport. Once we were on the plane and off up in the air, he turned to me.

"Now what is it that you are keeping from me," he questioned.


	25. Chapter 25

"Honey, I don't want you to freak out," I stated. "Mostly because we are on a plane full of humans." He just nodded for me to continue. "I was lying."

"What do you mean," he questioned as I didn't continued.

"I lied about how I was changed," I stated. "Carlisle changed me."

"You found them when you were human," he questioned as he glared at Alice.

"Not exactly," I said truthfully.

"What do you mean," he inquired.

"I went to the Denali clan first," I answered. "Alice found me with them, and then Emmett babysat the house and found me and then Carlisle helped me out and the rest found me."

"So I was the last one to see you," he shouted many heads turned. I glared them down.

"Yes," I stated, "But in all fairness, you never answered your phone!"

"That's why they called me so many times," he inquired. I nodded. "Now why did you find the Denali clan?"

"Because of…," I was trying to think of how to put it. I didn't want him to be freaking out about it at all, but I knew that I was going to get a reaction from it. "I was pregnant." He stayed silent. After a couple of minutes, I begged, "Talk to me!"

"Where you pregnant when I was with you," he questioned.

"You would have noticed, Edward," I sighed. "You also knew that I was a virgin at the time. You were my first, and you were my only." He froze. I waited for another reaction, but there wasn't any. "You have a daughter."

"I have a daughter," he whispered, shocked.

"You have a biological baby girl," I stated. "She's got all your features, except she has my eyes and wavy hair."

"I'm a father," he whispered, shocked. I just nodded. I could see that he needed some time to register this into his brain. "How is that possible?"

"Carlisle believes that when a female turns into a vampire, all their systems stop, including the reproductive ones," I explained. "When a male turns into a vampire, the sperm stays with him. That means that you got me pregnant because I was human at the time. My reproductive system still worked. That turned into our baby girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Renesmee," he questioned.

"That's our daughter's name," I stated.

"What is she like," he questioned.

"She's like you," I answered. I gained a small smile from that.

"How old is she," he questioned.

"A week and a half old," I stated. "They know more about her than I do really. I've only been around her after I changed, and I left to get you." I scowled at him.

"What can she do," he questioned.

"The opposite of both of us," I stated. He gave me a questionable look. "I can't explain it; you're going to have to see it for yourself."

"Is she going to like me," he asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I think so," I stated. "She loves everyone that she's seen so far, and she's loved by them. She's the best at being loved. She's the opposite with me about attention. She absolutely adores it."

"At least someone has tastes, even if she's only a week old," Alice chimed. Edward looked confused.

"She's very intelligent, just like her father," I stated while giving him a little push.

"What does she like," Edward questioned.

"She likes to be read to, loves her power, loves her family, loves to watch Alice and Rosalie torture me," I stated as I through a playful glare at Alice. She just glared back. After that we were just silent until the plane landed. I was excited to see my little girl again, but I was nervous about Edward and her meeting. I hope that Renesmee will love him just as much as she loves me in time. I can understand if she's scared when she first meets him.

After we were finally able to get off the plane, I took Edward's hand and ran at human speed. He laughed at me, but he didn't realize how attached I was to Renesmee and vice versa. After I saw her, I took off, and I scooped her up.

"I missed you so much," I stated as I hugged her. "I hope that you were good for your aunt and uncles. You better have been because if you weren't, I'm just going to have to tickle you. You know that." She looked behind me, and then she put her hand on my cheek and showed a picture of Edward. "That's your daddy," I whispered as I walked over to Edward.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:**_** Disclaimer on me. It's Stephenie Meyer's work.**

**Now for Chapter 26 of Broken and Healing!**

**Edward's POV**

Once the plane landed and we were able to get off board, Bella raced off the plane with me in tow. I thought that it was a hilarious sight. I haven't seen her this anxious ever. I'm surprised that she is though. After we got off the dock, she ran over to Rosalie. I couldn't see anymore because I was attacked by one of Esme's fierce hugs.

"You will _never_ put me through that again," she nearly growled.

I grinned, repentant, "Sorry, Mom."

"That's your daddy," I heard Bella say. I looked up just in time to see a little girl in front of me. She had a lot of my features, but she definitely had Bella's brown eyes. I was happy that I wouldn't miss those eyes. I missed them while I was away, and I thought that I would never see them again.

"Hello, Renesmee," I stated in a kind voice. I didn't know what exactly to say. She raised her hand to my cheek, and memories filled my thoughts. It was probably just because I'm a mind reader.

"What is she showing you," Rosalie questioned. Renesmee was doing this? Then I remembered.

"_What can she do," I questioned._

_"The opposite of both of us," she stated. "I can't explain it; you're going to have to see it for yourself."_

I was confused at the time by what she said, but now I was starting to get it. I thought that it was a very interesting theory. What was her opposite though?

"She's showing me her life," I stated. "I can already see it, but she insists on seeing it." Renesmee moved her hand on my cheek and put it on Bella's. She showed her what has been happening since she left to get me. Bella hugged her closer at some parts. I could see that Renesmee was what Bella wanted. She was like Bella to me. I was in the equation also, but it was a maternal thing I guess.

"Let's go," Emmett stated. "Renesmee can talk to you on the way, Bella. I want to go home before my life ends of boredom."

"Always the melodramatic," I scoffed as I passed him. He took my head between his arm and side and gave me a nuggie. "Emmett!"

"You're lucky that I'm only giving you this," he stated. "I was thinking of more ways to get you for what you did for Bella."

"You broke a promise too, Emmett," I reminded him. "You weren't supposed to go near Bella."

"It wasn't just Bella, Edward. It was a maniac," he stated as he showed me a memory that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Bella was chasing him down with a crowbar. Priceless! "Thank you for laughing at my pain."

"She didn't catch you," I reminded him.

"I'm glad that she didn't," I stated. "I would be dead by now." I got into the backseat with Renesmee and Bella.

"Do you want to hold her," Bella questioned. I nodded. She carefully gave her over to me. She snuggled into my chest after I held her to it. Then she fell asleep. I loved what I was seeing. It was the best ever. I had my family back together, and I hoped that it stayed that way forever. It was like a dream really, and I loved it more than anything in the world.

**Bella's POV**

We drove back to the Denali house, and Kate ran out to greet me. "You went into the danger zone without me, and you survived," she stated. "I think we should have a match to see who can last through the most of them. I'd win of course."

"You sure would," I agreed. "I don't even know how to fight."

"We can change that," Emmett stated. "I'll give you fighting lessons."

"Haha, very funny," I stated. "I'd lose every time."

"Only for a little bit, then you can learn from Jasper," Emmett said, completely serious. I couldn't believe that I was going to learn from him how to fight. I wanted to just in case I needed to protect my family, but I didn't think that I would learn from my brothers.

"And we have the projecting to learn more about, so I have decided to come live with you until I am completely satisfied," Kate stated as brought her bags out from the porch.

"Are you sure that you want to," I questioned.

"Of course," Kate stated. "I don't want to miss out on my sister's new life now, do I?"

"Is the rest of them okay with this," I asked.

"They're fine, and if they want to visit me, they can," Kate stated as she got into the car. I followed behind her. Then we were off to our new home.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note:**_** In this chapter, there will be some flashbacks. Those will be in italics. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Now onto Chapter Twenty-Seven of Broken and Healing!**

We kept driving, and I still had no clue where we were going to be living. I just wanted to get out and run right now, but I couldn't. I needed to wait until we were at our new home.

"Are we almost there," I asked Edward for what must have been the millionth time. Kate was in the backseat with Renesmee and they were having loads of fun. I wish I could switch seats with Kate. I wanted to be with my daughter, but I had to wait until I was at my new home.

"We are almost there," he stated as he started to slow down.

"And where is there," I questioned.

"It's here," he stated as he pulled into a long driveway with trees all around. I wouldn't even know where to turn if I wasn't with somebody. It looked oddly familiar though. I just couldn't place it.

"Let's go Renesmee," Edward stated as he got out of the car with her in tow. I still didn't know where I was, but everything looked so familiar. It was like it was there in my mind, but I couldn't remember it exactly.

I got out of the car, and I started looking around once I was in it. Everything still looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. I walked up every floor, trying to find something so I could remember where I was, but I couldn't find anything that would tell me up until I got to the third floor.

I walked down the hallway, and then I came to the room I remembered so well. It was Edward's room. I walked in, and it looked the same as ever. I knew instantly that I was back in Forks. Memories started flying back to me.

"Welcome home," Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around me. I turned around and kissed him. He deepened it a little more.

"No you-know-what, Bella," Emmett called. "You have to wait until your married!"

"I didn't the last time," I yelled back.

"And look what happened to you," he scoffed.

"We created the most beautiful daughter that anyone would ever see," Edward whispered into my ear.

"That's right," Rosalie agreed as she passed us. "And don't worry about what Emmett says. He's just jealous that Edward might get some before he does."

"That's not true," Emmett yelled. Rosalie rolled her eyes before walking off.

"So," Edward suggested. I put my finger up.

"I'm going to see how Renesmee's doing first," I whispered before I walked off to find my daughter. After a couple minutes, I found her with Alice. "Hi baby girl," I cooed as I walked over to her. She screeched and clapped her hands before I took her in my arms.

"Nobody but you gets that reaction can get that from her," Alice sighed with a smile. "She is such a momma's girl." I smiled brightly at her. I wouldn't have it any other way really. It would be fine if she was a daddy's girl also, but it's always extra special when it's you who is their favorite.

"So what do you have planned today little missy," I asked Renesmee. She showed me a picture of Alice and then of Rosalie. I looked up at Alice questioningly.

"Rosalie and I want to go shopping for Renesmee," she stated. "It's kind of like a welcome home shopping trip, and Renesmee is the real reason we came back here. She'll be the one that ties us to Forks, besides you of course." I thought about it, and what she said was the truth. Renesmee was conceived in this very city, and I of course lived in this city also. It wasn't just me that had a connection to it anymore really. This city was the place that it connected me to my true love, and no one can replace that. I just would never be able to go to school again here because I was supposed to be dead.

"So are you ready to go," Rosalie questioned as she popped her head into the doorway. Alice nodded. I handed Renesmee to her with one kiss on the cheek.

"You behave for your aunties, Renesmee," I stated as I followed them down the stairs. She reached her hand out and I took it gladly.

"We're only going to be gone for a few hours, Bella," Rosalie stated. "Renesmee will be in perfectly safe hands. You won't have to worry about her." She put her in the car and shut the door.

"I know," I sighed as I put my hand on Renesmee's window. She did the same as me on the other side of the glass.

"Go inside Bella before Renesmee starts crying," Alice warned as she got into the driver's seat. I blew a kiss to Renesmee before I walked inside. I looked once more before they drove away. It always drove me crazy with worry when Renesmee wasn't around me, but I knew that I could trust Alice and Rosalie with the life of my child. They'd never do anything to hurt the both of us.

I walked upstairs, and I went into Edward's room to find that he was on the couch with his eyes closed. I walked over to him and laid on him. He opened his eyes. "It's always a great day when I open my eyes to your beautiful face," he whispered as he stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes as he continued to do that. I opened my eyes again, and he attacked my lips. I hungrily took the kiss. We deepened it, until it felt like it was just us two in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

"You ready," Kate asked. I nodded. I currently had my arms around Edward, and I was trying to project. Trying was the main word. All I was really doing is having Edward feel pain. I didn't like it at all. I couldn't do anything about it, and it was making me so frustrated. Edward was the only one that decided to volunteer for this work out. I guess he was trying to pay me back for leaving me, but this didn't help.

I tried to expand the band around my brain to Edward. It wasn't literally a band, but it felt like it when I was trying to pull it apart. Kate said that it took her ten years to do as much as she has. I didn't want to wait that long, but if I had to, I would.

"I barely felt that one, Bella," Edward encouraged me as Kate felt him. He tried to hide when he flinched, but I always caught it. I didn't like it at all.

"Let's try a little more then," she stated before she touched her again. Edward shook a little bit. I could tell that he was trying to suppress it, but I caught it.

"I can't do it," I stated as I took my arms away from Edward. "It's a pointless exercise if I can't even help Edward to not feel anything."

"Maybe he's just not enough for this then," Kate thought. "Maybe we need something more important."

"What could be more important than Edward, Kate," I questioned.

"She's not going to like you very much now Kate," Edward stated. "I suggest you don't do it if you want to keep your friendship."

"We'll be friends after this," she said with confidence. "Renesmee, do you want to help mommy?"

"No," I hissed. I leapt at her. I don't care if she was my friend, so was not going to bring my baby into this. She was mine to keep, and I wasn't going to lose her. Edward grabbed my waist before I could reach her though. "If you want to live, Edward Cullen, then I suggest you take your arms off me!"

"You won't kill him, Bella," Emmett scoffed. I glared at him and he immediately backed away.

"I bet she will," Jasper said confidently. I knew that he was going by my emotions. When I turned my attention back at Kate, she already had Renesmee in her arms.

"No," I yelled as I pulled away from Edward as much as I could. He had a strong grip on me though. I felt the strong rubber band like shield stretch out to get to Renesmee's mind. I kept trying to get away from Edward though.

"Can you read her thoughts, Edward," Kate questioned.

"No," Edward gasped and momentarily loosened his grip. I kicked him backwards and ran towards my child to keep her safe. Before I could reach her though, Emmett grabbed my arm and waist to stop me. I screamed in frustration as I continued to try and get to my baby.

"I'd let go of her, Emmett," Rosalie suggested as she eyed me struggling against Emmett.

"But then Kate will be killed," Emmett stated as he tried to get a better grip on me. I kept trying to get out of it.

"She won't do any damage as long as Renesmee is in Kate's arms," Rosalie stated. I growled. "Well, that much damage at least." Edward walked past me then. He walked straight over to Renesmee and Kate and took Renesmee in his hands. It calmed me down a little bit, but that didn't mean that I was all the way through my anger.

"Hold her down," Alice shouted suddenly, and I felt Emmett push me to the ground as he laid on top of me to keep me from going anywhere. Jasper came and helped him.

"She'll be fine," Kate stated.

"She was thinking about ripping your head off," Alice said bluntly. Many of the others gasped.

"I wouldn't do it in front of my baby's eyes," I argued, even though we both know that was what I was feeling and thinking about.

"Yeah right, Bella," Alice scoffed. "I wouldn't have to be Jasper to know how protective you are of Renesmee. You'd die for her." I saw that Edward stiffened at that statement, but we all knew that she was right. I would die for Renesmee. She was my baby, and she was the only one to give me strength when it was the darkest of times.

"We should get you on training with us, Bella," Emmett suggested.

"Not yet," Jasper stated. "She's not totally off limits from being angry. She still is really." Soon Kate was in front of me.

"I apologize for doing that to you, Bella," Kate said. "I didn't mean to have you being this angry, but I wanted you to be able to us your ability, and I just happened to be closer to Renesmee then you. I would have never used my ability on such a sweetie like Renesmee, unless it's to tickle her like you approved of. Would you be able to forgive me?" I stayed quiet as my anger level slowly came down. I shouldn't have reacted like that with Kate because she's done so much for me already. I wouldn't have Renesmee without her.

"We've got trouble," Edward said before I was able to respond. We looked to see seven figures coming out of the woods towards us.


	29. Chapter 29

Emmett and Jasper finally let me up as the wolves came towards us. They were huge, and I've never seen anything like them before. They could be horses for all I know.

"Rosalie," I whispered as I held out my arms for Renesmee. She hid her head in my hair as a shield. There was no way that I would let them touch my baby, and I felt more secure now that she was in my actual arms.

"What are you here for," Carlisle questioned.

"They say that we have broken the treaty," Edward stated. "They have come to see if this information is true."

"We have not broken any treaty, you mutts," Rosalie hissed. Emmett put a hand on her arm to keep her calm. I looked back, and one of the wolves ran towards the forest again. He soon came back as a man. I stared at him with awe and horror. I couldn't believe that I was looking at werewolves.

"Who are the members in your group then that are new," the man questioned. "The last time we heard, you had seven people in your _family_, and now you have ten. What have you done?"

"We have done nothing wrong," Carlisle stated. "Kate comes from a different coven then ours. She is a family friend."

"Then what about the lady there with the child," he questioned as he pointed to me. Edward wrapped a protective arm around me.

"She is one of our family members, yes," Carlisle stated as he tried to find a way so that the attention wasn't focused on me.

"What is her name," he questioned.

"The _her_ you are talking about is right here," I hissed. "And she is very pissed off that you keep insulting my family." Emmett chuckled at this. Jasper looked like he was trying to stifle a laugh also. "And my name is Bella if you must know."

"Bella Swan," he questioned. He looked very pissed.

"She's Bella Cullen," Edward answered as he lied with perfection. Another man merged from a wolf also.

"She is Bella Swan," he stated.

"There are children here," I yelled, covering my daughter's face. "You better put some clothes on before I beat you at a fight right now mister." All of my family members laughed at that. I wasn't kidding though. I would if I had to to teach him a lesson.

"What is your last name," he questioned, still not putting on any clothes.

"Edward, take Renesmee," I said through my teeth. "He's got to learn a lesson."

"That wouldn't be the best idea, Bella," Carlisle stated.

"Well, I'd rather he put some clothes on because there are some people who don't want to see him naked, Carlisle," I backfired. Emmett started rolling on the ground, laughing. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked him. He quickly got up.

"Answer us," he shouted.

"Put some clothes on, or I will never answer you, you mutt," I yelled back. He started untying something from his ankles. Soon, he was back in some clothes. "That is much better. At least your friend was able to put some clothes on before he addressed us. Next time, you have to think about that first. I am holding my daughter in my hands, and if I ever see you naked around her again, I will hurt you."

"Now how long has it been since you've changed," the first man to change questioned.

"I've been a vampire for two weeks," I answered.

"What was your last name before you changed," the second man questioned. He looked oddly familiar.

"What is your name," I questioned.

"Jacob Black," he answered. "What was yours?"

"You look oddly familiar," I murmured. He stiffened.

"Bella," he asked. "Bella Swan?"

"Yes," I questioned. He started trembling.

"You broke the fuckin' treaty," he yelled.

"Language," I yelled at him. He kept trembling. "I do not want to see you use that kind of language around my daughter. If you do that again, I will kill you."

"She can't be your daughter," he growled. "You're a vampire."

"I was pregnant with her before I was changed. I was dying because of the pregnancy, and that is why I was changed. I am so much for the better though." I started moving my arms up and down for Renesmee a little bit because I could tell that she was nervous. She turned her head to stare at the man. He looked lost for words, but he also looked like he only had eyes for her.

"You what," Edward hissed loudly.

"What did he do," I questioned. I was so mad at him, and if this was the last strike, then I was going to take him down.

"He imprinted on Renesmee," he explained through his teeth.


	30. Chapter 30

"What does that mean, Edward," I questioned. He didn't answer. He just stared at the pack as if he was trying to decipher it on his own. "What does it mean?"

"Calm down, Bella," Esme murmured.

"I won't calm down until I found out what that means," I stated.

"It's a Quileute's thing," Edward murmured. "It's kind of like love at first sight, yet it's not at the same time." That made me go over bored.

"Rose, take her inside," I stated. She instantly came to my side, and I handed her Renesmee. Renesmee didn't seem like she wanted to let go, but I got her to. Then I started running towards Jacob in anger.

"Stop her," Carlisle yelled because he wasn't next to me. Edward was immediately after me, and he caught me just a foot away from Jacob.

"Let go," I hissed. I tried with all my might to make him, but Emmett was soon holding me too. "He has to pay. Edward, you have to realize that our baby is in danger. He shouldn't be able to live."

"I would never harm her," Jacob stated. I glared at him. He didn't flinch.

"You better stay away from my baby, or I will kill you no matter who tries to stop me," I warned. The wolves growled at that. Sam stuck a hand up to stop them. Only one of them didn't stop, but we all ignored it.

"I can't do that," Jacob replied.

"Well, try asshole," I spat. Edward stared at me in surprise. I never swear, but there comes a time when I need to. This is the time.

"Let's discuss this properly," Sam stated.

"I've already discussed it," I answered. "He is not allowed to come anywhere near my baby, and if he does, he's going to be missing something that every guy needs." Emmett started laughing at that one. Edward had a little smile to his face too. Jacob finally looked scared. "Now get off of our property, or I'm going to have to call animal control."

"Let me see her just one more time," Jacob pleaded as he tried to find her behind me. I hissed, and his attention immediately turned back to me. "Never."

"There has to be a better solution than this," Sam stated. "I have my own imprint, and I know how it feels like to be away from one. He'll be miserable."

"Let him be miserable then," I growled. "I am not letting him go near my baby, and that is final."

"Carlisle, there must be something that we can arrange," Sam pleaded. I couldn't believe that he was actually trying to plead for it.

"I'm sorry, but Bella has her own right in what she decides as Renesmee's mother. I have no say in this," Carlisle stated.

"Edward, please," Sam pleaded. I turned to stare at Edward, and he was staring at Sam. It lasted for about five minutes.

"Fine," he sighed. I stared at him questioningly. "Jacob can see him."

"No," I growled as I flung both Edward and Emmett off me, and I ran back into the house. I immediately picked up Renesmee, and I ran out the back door. I was not going to let that mutt touch my baby, even if I had to die to protect her.

_Where are we going,_ Renesmee asked through her telepathy by touch. I always loved that she would do that to me the most.

"We are going to a new place," I murmured. "Just you and me for a while, okay?"

_Why,_ she questioned.

"Because I want to be able to spend some alone time with my little girl. It seems like I barely ever get to be with you anymore." She showed me a picture of our family, and I flinched a little when she showed me a picture of Edward. "They aren't going to be with us for a little while. It's just going to be you and me, okay baby?"

_Why are you scared, mommy,_ she questioned. We both knew that I was, but I wasn't about to tell her that I was. She was always good at figuring out stuff about me. Maybe my being an open book traveled from being a human to a vampire.

"There's some mean people after you," I stated. I didn't know what to really say, but that was the best that I could come up with.

_Daddy,_ she stated. I was confused by why she said that, and I turned to look behind me. He was about twenty feet away. I quickened my speed. In my eyes, I saw him as a traitor. _I want daddy to come with us._

"He'll go back soon," I said as I pushed myself to the limit.

"Bella," he yelled. I just kept on running away from him. I heard a howling in the distance, and I tried to run even faster.

_Why are you running from daddy, _she cried in my head. I flinched from the hurt she felt. I wish I could take away some of the pain, but I couldn't. She and Edward had a special bond, and I was about to break it.

"Bella," Edward yelled. He seemed closer. I looked, and he was five feet away. I decided to jump up into the trees to see if I could get away from him. I jumped from branch to branch as Edward ran under us trying to find a way to stop me. I had to cover Renesmee from all the branches that were hitting us, but she didn't say if any of it hurt her. "Bella, stop please," he pleaded. I just kept going.

_Daddy, _Renesmee cried. Her hand was still on my cheek, and it hurt me of how much pain he held.

I was just about to go down to him when something hit me in the side.


	31. Chapter 31

"Bella," I heard Edward yell, but Renesmee and I were sailing in the air.

"Hold on Renesmee," I stated as I twisted my body so Renesmee wouldn't take any of the fall that was going to take place. It did, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever. We stopped soon, and Edward was right there.

"Are you okay," he asked as he worriedly checked me over. He still wasn't use to me being a vampire I guess.

"Renesmee, are you okay," I questioned.

_Yes mommy,_ she stated. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so glad that she was okay. Then I looked at the thing that pushed us down. It was the wolf who couldn't stop growling before.

"Why did you do that," I questioned as I walked towards her, making Renesmee climb on my back. "You could have hurt her or even worse! Now I see how responsible you are, I am not letting any of you come near her. Just because I'm a vampire and she's half of one, that doesn't mean that she can't get hurt. Do you know what you could have done to her if I wasn't able to land on the ground and she land on me! I don't want any of you to come within a hundred feet of her, and that includes Jacob. I don't care if he is familiar to me; he is never going to see her." There was a howl in the distance, but I ignored it. "Now get out of here!" It ran off. I slung Renesmee back in front of me and I checked her over even more to make sure that she was alright.

_I'm okay, mommy,_ she sighed in my head as I continued to check her over. I didn't stop until I was absolutely sure that she didn't have as scratch on her. Once I made sure, I hugged her. I didn't want to let go at all.

"Are we going back to the family," Edward questioned.

"You are going back to the family," I stated, and I started walking the way I was going in the first place. Edward grabbed my arm before I could actually start running.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. I turned back to see the most heartbroken expression ever, and I immediately started reconsidering.

"I won't with conditions," I sighed. His expression immediately lightened.

"What are the conditions," he questioned.

"I will go back if the wolves don't come near me or Renesmee, especially her," I stated. "You also have to stay on my side of things instead of being on the wolves' side."

"Bella," he sighed. "I know how they feel when they are away from their imprint." I hissed at the word, but he ignored it. "It's kind of like when I was away from you. You might not remember it that well, but I remember it fully. I still can't believe that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I wish I could go back in time and redue it, but I can't. I would have loved to see this baby girl born instead of seeing it through everyone else's memories. I would have especially loved to see you chase Emmett with a crow bar. That was one of the funniest things ever." He chuckled a little bit, and I recalled that memory. I had to admit that it was funny. "But what I'm trying to say is, give Jacob a chance."

"I don't even remember Jacob from when I was human, but his name sounded so familiar," I murmured, trying to think back to that day.

"The reason he seems so familiar is because he was Charlie's best friend's son," Edward stated. "He was there trying to get you to not date me during prom remember?" The memory came back, and it was so blurry.

"That seems like a lifetime ago," I whispered, thinking back to where it was only about five months ago. I can't believe that it was that much.

"He must have turned into a werewolf when you were gone, but I couldn't believe that they are still turning after we moved. I can't believe that they have a girl amongst them also," he stated.

"A girl," I questioned.

"Most of them are boys, but there is one that is a girl. She was the one that you just argued with."

"The one that almost hurt my baby," I hissed. "She is never going to be around Renesmee ever. I'll tell you that. She's worse than Jacob."

"So does that mean that you'll let Jacob see her," Edward questioned. I looked down at Renesmee, and I found that she was asleep. I raised her hand to my cheek, and she was dreaming about Edward. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her dreams for my own eyes. I hadn't done this in a while, and I'm so glad that they were still pure.

"I'll think about it," I stated.

"Could we at least go home," Edward asked. I nodded. We started running home. I was glad that it was just us. I didn't want any more hassle right now for just a moment. I had my family right here with me, and that was all I truly needed.

"Bella," Alice yelled as she came running to me when we entered our back yard. She stopped right in front of me and gave me a small hug because I was holding onto Renesmee still. Rosalie walked out of the house with a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"The wolves are gone," she stated. I smiled wider.

"That's good," I replied. "It's been a really stressful day centered around this little girl. She needs a break." I walked into the house, and Rosalie was right behind me.

"I'll be with you if you want to fight those mutts, Bella," she stated. I laughed. I could tell that she despised them as much as me because of Jacob. She always was with me.

"They're here again," Edward sighed.


	32. Chapter 32

"What do they want," Rosalie sneered, taking her spot in front of Renesmee and me.

"They want to talk about arrangements about Renesmee," Edward stated.

"Over my dead body are they going to do that," Rosalie stated.

"You two are the worst," Emmett mumbled.

"This time I won't need a crow bar, Emmett," I replied. He took some steps away from me. His expression was scared.

"What's going on with you," Jasper questioned.

"I will never say anything bad about Renesmee again, and I am on your side," Emmett stated.

"What is he talking about," Rosalie questioned.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled.

"I'll show you later," Alice stated. "I've got it on video!"

"You just had to do that, didn't you," Emmett questioned.

"I had to get you back somehow for breaking the rules," Alice shrugged.

"That was truly the best moment I've ever been in," Kate stated. "You needed to be there to enjoy it."

"It wasn't my fault that I wasn't there," Rosalie murmured.

"I don't want to see the video," I groaned. "I'm going to look ridiculous."

"You looked pissed," Kate stated. "I would be scared of you if I was Emmett, and you were still human at the time. I am never going to cross you, Bella. You seriously are scary when you are mad. I'm surprised that one wolf stuck out so long with just acting neutral."

"Too bad you didn't follow up on what you said," Rosalie snickered. "That would have been funny to see."

"Keep the image to yourself," Edward groaned.

"Are you siding with the wolves now," Rosalie glared.

"No, it's just the thought of Bella touching someone else's balls," he mumbled. I kissed him on the cheek. There was soon a knock. Carlisle went to get the door. All of the wolves were present in their human form.

"Come in, please," Carlisle said politely. Esme and him were probably the only ones that were going to be polite.

"Is there anything that I could get you," Esme asked. They all said no. I looked at all the wolves as they came in, and when I looked at the last one, and she was the only girl.

"She's not allowed in here," I sneered.

"She is part of our pack," Sam argued.

"I don't care," I replied. "She could have seriously hurt my baby, and I am not about to allow her to come anywhere near me, even if I have to kill her." Esme gasped at what I said. I wasn't just about to take my words back though. I meant every word.

"Leah, go outside," Jacob stated as he stared at Renesmee. She was about to complain, but Jacob stopped her. "Go!" He shouted so loud that it woke up Renesmee.

_What's going on, mommy_, she questioned as she pressed her hand to my cheek.

"We're having some problems, baby," I stated. "You can go back to sleep."

_I don't want to go to sleep,_ she stated.

"Why don't you want to go to sleep," I questioned.

_I want to be awake for you, mommy, _she replied. I kissed the top of her head and smiled. I forgot about the wolves until one of them cleared their throats.

"Is she talking to herself or the baby," one of them questioned another.

"Our daughter has an ability to communicate through touch," Edward answered. Some of the wolves stiffened, but Jacob just stared at her in awe.

"You better shut your mouth before flies get into it, mutt," Rosalie said to Jacob. He did as she said.

_Who is Jacob,_ Renesmee questioned. I pointed at him and she followed my gaze. After a couple seconds, she asked, _Can he hold me?_ I tried to hide the pain, and I'm pretty sure that no one but Jasper would know about it, even though it was only for a second.

"Jacob," I called him. I waved my hand so he could come over to where we were. Two wolves tried to follow him, but Sam restrained them.

"Yes," he questioned once he stood in front of me.

"Go on and ask him, Renesmee," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, and I nodded. I would be right there if he ever hurt her. She slowly and hesitantly raised her hand to his cheek. When he gasped, I knew that she was talking to him.

"What's going on," one of the wolves questioned, looking around for danger, but we knew that there wasn't any.

"She's asking me to hold her," Jasper whispered in awe. Then he looked at me. "Can I hold her," he questioned. I nodded. Renesmee was soon out of my arms and into his. He looked at her with a caring look, and I instantly knew that I would be able to trust her with him. He would probably be the only one though that I would of the Quilitine's, especially the girl.

"What's her name," he questioned.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I replied. I gave me a questioning look. "Renesmee is a combination of Renee, my mother, and Esme, the one person that I held as a mother when I lived in Forks as a human. Carlie is for Charlie and Carlisle, the two most bravest people I know."

"Are you ever going to talk to Charlie again," he questioned.

"I don't think so," I whispered. "I can't really come to him with a new appearance and tell him that his granddaughter is half of a vampire." Some of them laughed at this, including Jacob.

"I guess you're right," he chuckled. "So how are we going to settle this," he questioned.


	33. Chapter 33

It's been a couple of weeks since we made the agreement with the wolves, and it's been for the better. They've actually became our friends, every one of them tied around my baby's little finger. Jacob is the one that constantly here the most if he is allowed. Edward's set up some time limits for him to be here, for his own sanity. He wasn't that all pleased about having to share his little girl's spot light, but I always knew that Edward was going to have a special place in Renesmee's heart. Renesmee was truly a daddy's little girl, and she always would be.

Things have been going perfectly with my training with both Emmett and Kate, even though Kate's training I still distain. Renesmee helped me out with that kind of training too, much to my dislike. When Jacob saw my training with Renesmee and Kate, he didn't like it all either, but he didn't interfere. He still didn't like it. We were at least on the same page there.

I looked around to see that my family was happy, and that they were doing things without any worries. That's what our family should have been like in the first place, but families always go through some kind of worries. I was so glad that Renesmee was in our lives though. I don't know what I would do without her, even though Edward is with us now. She still helps me in times of sadness when Edward doesn't. She's my sun on a bright sunny day, no matter what kind of weather it really is.

"Hey Bella," Emmett shouted, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked over at him. "I hear that you think you are stronger than me."

"I've never said that, Emmett," I replied.

"Let's put it to the test," he stated as he walked outside. I followed out of curiosity. When we stopped, we were at a big boulder. I looked at him quizzically. "We're arm wrestling," he replied as he got down to his knees. I did the same. He stuck out his arm as I did mine. "One…Two...Three." I could see him try and move my arm, but I didn't feel it at all. I had no clue that he was trying to press against me. His touch felt like a feather really. I put my arm down, making me the winner.

"Well, there's your answer," Jasper scoffed. Emmett just huffed and walked away.

"Tomorrow is a rematch," he yelled over his shoulder. The others laughed. I walked back inside and decided to pick up Wuthering Heights.

"I can't believe that you are still fascinated with that book, Bella," Rosalie stated as she went back upstairs. I just shrugged and started reading. Half way through, Renesmee came over to me and handed me a box. I looked at her with a confused expression.

_Open it,_ she told me through her thoughts. I did and gasped. It was a beautiful ring. I looked at her with an even more confused expression. _Daddy wants to marry you, mommy._ I could feel her joy in what she said. I was just plan shocked. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I never thought in my dreams that I would be proposed to. Was I ready? What about Renee and Charlie? What would they think? I was just so confused. What did I want?

I did what every person knew best when they needed to think, and I ran. I didn't know where I was running, but I just needed to get out of there. I was too nervous and confused to actually say any answer. I just got up and ran. I didn't know where I was going or how long I would be; I just knew that I was running.

I finally stopped somewhere, and when I did, I looked around. It was our meadow. I don't know how many times I've seen it in the nightmares when I was still human, but now it gives me a calming sensation. I just collapsed on the floor, waiting to be able to be calm enough to actually think. I knew that no one was going to run after me, but I needed this for a while.

I thought I was right, but I turned out to be wrong. I heard the branches move as someone stepped into the meadow, and I immediately knew who it was. It was my Edward. He came and sat by me.

"Alice saw that you were going to run away," he mumbled as he picked at the grass.

"I didn't know what to do," I admitted. "It came as such a surprise that I just ran." I didn't even look at him. I didn't want to know what his feelings where, and I knew that they would be clear on his face.

"You always said that you wanted to live together forever, so now here's another way to do it," Edward stated.

"I didn't expect it this way," I truthfully stated as I started picking some grass.

"Why not, Bella," he questioned. "We've been together for over a year, or about there, we've given each other our virginity, which is a huge step in a relationship, and we have a daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that," I replied. "I'm the one that gave birth to her." I still didn't look at him.

"Why won't you marry me," he questioned. "Is it because I wasn't there for you when I should have been? When you were the most vulnerable, and I was off trying to track someone down and die because I thought you were dead? Am I not the one person you love anymore? Tell me, Bella. Please."

"I'm nervous, alright," I sighed. "Charlie and Renee, my parents, got married really young, just out of high school, and look how their relationship turned out. They got a divorce because my dad and mom couldn't settle with a place to live. I don't know how our relationship will be like, and I'm scared that instead of us being together forever, that we'll have a situation like my parents, and Renesmee will be stuck between us. You have no clue what it was like for me as a child with separated parents, and I don't want my little girl to have the same situation."

"Bella, I promise to be with you no matter what," he replied. "I don't care if you make me move because you don't like the city or something like that. You are not your parents, and I don't even come from your family. We can do this as long as we're together. So Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"


	34. Recommended Stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	35. Chapter 34

I looked at him, and I knew the answer right away. I nodded with a small smile. His lips attacked mine. I knew that everything worked out, and that our relationship wouldn't be like my parents anymore. Renesmee would have a true family soon, and I would make it perfect for Edward and her.

"I love you," I mumbled into his lips. He broke apart to look at me.

"And I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he stated before attacking my lips again. We soon heard that evil squeal only known for from Alice Cullen. She entered the clearing in seconds.

"Oh my J," she screamed as she ran over to us and engulfed us in a hug. "You're getting married!"

"What's the J stand for, Alice," Edward questioned, highly amused. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Jasper," she whispered. I giggled a little bit, and that was a mistake on my part. "I got to show you something, Bella."

"What is it," I questioned.

"You'll see," she said as she ran, dragging me along with her.

"You know that I can run on my own accord," I stated. She let go of my arm, but made sure that I was running with her. We arrived in her room, her closet to be more specific. She went over to the end of the closet and picked out a bag. When she unzipped it, it was a wedding dress. (_**AN:**_** Same wedding dress from Breaking Dawn. I loved it too much to not have it in my story**)

"Bella, this is your wedding dress," she stated. I stood gaping at her.

"How long have you had this, Bella," I questioned. She looked down sheepishly.

"I've planned it since the first time I had a vision of you and Edward together," she whispered.

"What," I screamed. Someone came upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there," Carlisle questioned.

"Everything's fine, Carlisle," Alice replied. "Just gave Bella a shock." He didn't say anything else, so she took the dress out of the bag and handed me it. "Try it on, Bella." I did as I was told, and when I turned towards Alice, she looked like she would have cried if she could have.

"What is it," I asked. "I look horrible, don't I? I'm so sorry that I ruined your plans for having this dress. We can surely go look in a wedding boutique if you'd like." She just shook her head. "What is it then?"

"You look beautiful, Bella," she cried as she ran to get a mirror. She brought it over to me. When I looked, I gasped in shock. It was a totally different person. The dress looked like an antique, and it was so slim that it fit all my curves. It was a floor length dress with straps. The embroidery on it was so beautiful, and it fit Edward and me perfectly. I felt like crying myself.

"I can't believe I actually do," I stated.

"Of course you would, Bella," Alice scolded, and then made me take off the dress. "Edward's coming home, and he'll want to see you." I changed back, and before I left, she made the comment, "Make sure to wear sexy undies!" We both heard Emmett laugh downstairs, and I threw a glare Alice's way before I left. Edward was right outside the door.

"So what did Alice want," Edward smirked.

"She wanted to make me try something on," I stated.

"And what's that," she questioned.

"You're not going to see it, Edward, so stop asking her questions," Alice yelled. I smirked at him before walking towards our room. He followed.

"Can you please tell me," he begged.

"Nope," I said while popping the 'p'. He gave me the most heartbreaking expression, but I shook my head. He tried a different approach then by leaving the room. I just stayed in it. Renesmee soon crawled into the room. She came over to me and I picked her up.

She put her hand to my cheek and asked, _Can I see your pretty dress, Mommy?_ I shook my head. _Why not?_ She was almost to tears, and it was even more heartbreaking than Edward's. I felt like crying myself from making my daughter feel pain.

"It's got to be a secret from Daddy, Renesmee," I whispered.

_Why?_

"Because it's a surprise for him, a good one, and we wouldn't want to spoil that surprise to early, right?" She shook her head. "Now, did Daddy put you up to this?" She nodded, and I shook my head. "He's cheating, Renesmee. He just wants to see it so he can be in on the surprise. Don't let him try and see it, okay?" She nodded and I put her down on the ground. She crawled out, and Edward entered a couple minutes later.

"Tell me, Bella," he whined. I shook my head. This time, he tried a different approach. He attacked his lips to mine, and started ripping my clothes off of me.

"You know that this won't make me tell you, right," I questioned as we pulled apart, and I earned a growl from him before he attacked my lips again, and we spent the night together.


	36. Chapter 35

It's been a couple months since Edward's proposed to me, and everything's been perfect. Nothing could really get in our way of happiness, even though he'd always try to find out what the wedding dress looks like. Alice has become his ultimate enemy until the wedding.

The wedding. It was only tomorrow night away, and tonight was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. To say that I didn't want this was an understatement. I was never really into parties, and I was nervous about what would happen to say the least.

Alice entered the room then, "Get up now, Bella, and you won't be hurt."

"But she's mine," Edward complained.

"She'll be yours tomorrow, but right now, she's mine," she chuckled evilly. I clung to Edward. He knew how much I distasted parties, and he knew that this one would be the worst.

"I don't need a party, Alice," I stated.

"Yes, you do," Alice emphasized. There must have been a million times that we've argued about the party already, but Alice always found a reason to win. She even brought Renesmee in one time, and that didn't end well on her part. Jasper had to restrain me from hurting his Alice, as he liked to say. I knew that I wouldn't be able to land a hand on her, no matter how much I would have wanted to. She's got her visions to protect her from anyone she wants.

She then decided to come and drag me from under the covers and into the closet. She threw clothes at me to try on, and I was soon fully dressed. I walked out of the room to find that Edward was still in bed, looking at me.

"Emmett's going to be up here in two seconds," Alice warned. He immediately ran into the closet, dragging me with me, and shut the door. He quickly changed and then attacked me with his lips. It was short lived because Emmett barged into the closet then.

"Let's go, Edward," he stated. "You'll see her tomorrow in white."

"Is that you're dress color," he questioned. He's been trying to get hints on it for a long time.

"You'll see," was always my reply. He'd always expect it. I never had let it slip once. Alice came in after they left and dragged me my own way.

"Where are we going, Alice," I asked nervously. She hadn't told us yet what was happening at all, and he was making me nervous.

"You'll see," she grinned evilly. I already knew that the guys were going hunting, but I was never told what we were doing. It made me really nervous. She took me to my room, and she handed me a dress that left me gapping. It was a sexy red dress that went down to mid thigh, and you could tell that it was tight fitting.

"What is this for," I questioned.

"It's for the bachelorette party tonight," she replied as she got out her own dress. It was a black tight fitting dress that looked the same as mine except for the color. We both changed and were soon on our way.

"Ready to go," Alice asked as we entered the living room. Kate and Rosalie were the only ones coming with us while Esme was watching Renesmee for the night. Their dresses looked like Alice's. I was confused by it, but I didn't ask.

I walked over to Renesmee and said, "You be a good girl tonight, and listen to Grandma, won't you?" She nodded. I hugged her before I put her down. We were soon on our way. We got into Edward's Volvo, and we were off, while Alice drove.

"Did Edward say you can drive his car, Alice," I questioned.

"No, but it's okay," she shrugged. "He won't find out." We talked about random things that weren't really important as we drove. When we stopped, we were in Olympia in front of a club.

"We're going clubbing," I questioned. She nodded as she led us to the front.

"Alice Cullen and party," she said to the bouncer. He let us in and entered the booming music. Alice dragged me out to the dance floor, and we danced until the rest of the girls came out. We were having so much fun. All the guys in the club had their eye on us, but we just ignored them. I was surprised that I didn't care about what they thought as I usually do. I was just having fun with my soon to be sisters and best friend. I felt so care free, and I soon began to really appreciate the bachelorette party.

"May dance with you," someone I'd recognize anywhere asked.


	37. Chapter 36

I looked at Edward in surprise. When I looked around, all the guys were there, even Jacob was there. That's when I figured out that they wanted to surprise every one of us by having them there. A smile crossed my face, and I pulled him in and danced with him. Alice was mad until Jasper asked if he could dance with her, and soon, everyone had someone to dance with.

"You look so sexy," Edward growled in my ear.

"You look pretty handsome also mister," I stated. "So whose idea was it to come here?"

"Emmett's," he replied. "We haven't separated the parties since Alice's and Jasper's first wedding, so it seemed pretty pointless to separate them now."

"I'm glad you came," I admitted. "I missed you."

"As I missed you," he said while attacking my lips. We kissed, and I'm pretty sure that all the guys in the club got the picture that I was his. Edward smirked when he pulled away, and I knew that was part of his plan in the first place. I smirked as I turned around and grinded into him. He groaned in pleasure, and I smirked even more. When he had enough, he turned me around and attacked my lips again.

"Dance with me, Bella," Kate asked as he came over to me. I pulled apart from Edward and I danced with her for a while. Edward went to sit down by Jacob, and the other girls soon joined us. After a couple of songs, there was a slow dance playing and the boys came back to the dance floor.

Too soon for me, the club was starting to close, so we had to leave. We all walked towards the car.

"You borrowed my car," Edward roared when he saw it.

"It's the fastest one, Edward," Alice commented. "I wanted to start the night as early as I could."

"I let her borrow your car," I lied. He turned towards me with fury sketched on that, but I crossed my arms to show that I wasn't happy either. It was aimed at him. "Do you have a problem with that?" It took Edward a few seconds, but he finally shook his head. "That's good. Now we're going to drive home, and you are running. Am I clear?" He nodded. "Let's go." Before I got into the car, Edward's arm stopped me. I turned to look at him.

"Are you mad at me," he asked, pain in his voice. I turned to look to see that there was sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Edward," I stated. He looked my face over once before he gave me a kiss, and then they were off. I got in, and we were on our own way. Once we arrived home, they immediately started working on me to get me ready. I didn't complain the whole time because I only thought of Edward. Renesmee came in sometime, and I picked her up, despite Alice's complaints.

"Hi baby girl," I cooed.

_Hi momma,_ she replied in her own way.

"Were you good for grandma," I asked. She nodded and showed me what they did last night. They watched Renesmee's favorite movie, Mulan, and then they made a midnight snack for Renesmee that she loved. After that, Carlisle came home, and she went to bed. I smiled at her, showing that I approved. "Did you have fun?" She nodded. My smile widened.

"Bella, stop smiling," Alice commanded, and I immediately stopped. Renesmee put her hand to Alice's cheek, and Alice soon replied. "I know, I do too, but if I'm going to make mommy perfect for mommy, she can't smile until I'm done. Alright?" Renesmee nodded with a smile and cuddled into me. She was soon asleep and I put her hand to my cheek. She was dreaming about my smiles, and I smiled, but Alice glared at me, so I had to stop. I put Renesmee's hand down, and I sat perfectly still.

After two hours, they were finally done with my hair and make-up. I woke up Renesmee, and they did hers next. It didn't take long before she looked beautiful. Kate took her to another room to dress her for me as Rosalie and Alice put me in my dress. They weren't thinking about it as they put it on, but they couldn't stop the gasp of amazement as they looked at me. I turned towards the mirror and had my own gasp of amazement as I stared at myself. When I looked at my dress for the first time without anything else, I thought that it was beautiful, but now, I find that it's gorgeous. I didn't think I'd actually look like this at all, and I'm almost to tears looking at it. I was amazed by everything that they did, and I couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Carlisle commented. I turned around to see that he was all ready for me. I gave him a smile. "Edward will drop dead." We all laughed at the joke, and I walked over to him.

"We're all ready," I asked. He nodded and took my arm. He was replacing Charlie for me, and that made me sad, but it had to be. When we exited the room, there was a surprise for me that I never thought would happen.


	38. Chapter 37

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't miss my only daughter's wedding for the world," Charlie stated. "I've heard that it's supposed to be one of my favorite moments. You look beautiful, Bells." Tears that wouldn't drop came to my eyes.

"I missed you, Dad," I whispered.

"Same here, Bells," he added. "Now, let's get on with the road. We wouldn't want the bride to miss her own wedding." Carlisle slipped out of my arm, and Charlie took my place.

"Did he see Renesmee yet," I asked as silently as I could without Charlie hearing me. Carlisle shook his head. _Oh boy!_ "Dad, before we do this, I have to tell you something," I admitted. "Renesmee, come here," I called. Kate brought her over to me.

"Mommy, you look pretty," she said in wonder as her eyes stared at me. She wasn't allowed to use her power today because of the humans in the room. We also warned her about the blood.

"Mommy," Charlie gasped.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Renesmee," I stated. "Renesmee, this is your grandpa."

"Grandpa," she asked in confusion. I nodded.

"Whose is it," Charlie questioned. He seemed to still be in shock.

"Edward's," I answer. He nodded numbly.

"That's why you ran," he asked. I could see that tears were coming to his eyes. I nodded. "Bella, I would have accepted her if you would have stayed.

"I had to let him know that he was a father, Dad," I explained falsely. "He missed me so much that he wanted me to stay with him. I didn't say no, and Esme missed being in Forks, so we moved back here. I didn't know how to face you, so I just stayed away." He gave me an awkward hug because I was holding Renesmee in my arms. I hugged him back.

"Can I hold her," he asked. I nodded and handed her over.

"You want to know how I got her name," I asked. He nodded. "Renesmee is a mix of Renee and Esme together, and her middle name, Carlie, is a mix of Charlie and Carlisle." He looked at me with happiness. I smiled back.

"I can't believe I'm a grandpa this early," he chuckled. I giggled. Alice came over to us then.

"It's time," she stated.

"Is that you Alice," Charlie questioned. Alice nodded. He gave her a hug as best as he could with Renesmee in her arms. "Been keeping my little girl in line?" If I could, I would have blushed.

"As best as I could, but she's grown up so much, that no one really needs to," Alice smiled. "Renesmee, are you ready to be a flower girl for mommy?" Renesmee smiled and nodded. Charlie handed Renesmee to Alice reluctantly, and she took her up to her spot down the stairs. She was the only one down there, but it worked because Renesmee couldn't go down the stairs yet on her own.

"She's definitely beautiful, Bells," he commented as he hooked my arm.

"Yes she is," I smiled as the music started. Renesmee went first, and then Alice did. We were soon up, and we started down the stairs. Everyone stood as they saw me, and Edward's grin widened when he beheld my gaze. I smiled at him and I was soon at the altar. We went through everything, but I barely paid attention as I continued on after that.

"Now you may kiss the bride," the priest announced, and Edward leaned down towards me. I kissed him with a soft and gentle passion, and he soon pulled away as the applause went on. We walked down the aisle, not before picking Renesmee up. When we arrived outside, it looked so beautiful. It was a true dream. It was my dream.

"Shall we go to our table, Mrs. Cullen," Edward asked with glee. I could tell that he was happy to finally say that name.

"We shall, Mr. Cullen," I answered with a smile. We walked to it as everyone entered, and he gave me a kiss. There were cameras flashing everywhere, but I just ignored them. I was too happy.

We ate as we should have, and then we went to the cake. I smashed it into Edward's face, and he pulled me into a kiss on his icing smeared lips. The others laughed as he did that because I had tried to get away, and Edward even chuckled lightly. After that, we went around to all our guests after we got the icing off our lips. Alice shook her head in disapproval, but she had a smile on her face to show that she enjoyed the show.

Everyone seemed happy, and I was glad. I was glad that my life was finally put together, and that it was unbreakable now. I had my daughter, I had my family, and most of all, I had Edward.


	39. Chapter 38 The End

"The first dance ladies and gentlemen," the DJ announced. Edward and I walked onto the dance floor, and the song I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith came on.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'__  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping__  
__While you're far away and dreaming__  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever__  
__Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure___

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating__  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__  
__Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing__  
__Then I kiss your eyes__  
__And thank God we're together__  
__I just want to stay with you in this moment forever__  
__Forever and ever___

_Don't wannna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
__I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this__  
__I just want to hold you close__  
__Feel your heart so close to mine__  
__And just stay here in this moment__  
__For the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah___

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_I Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__the sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing___

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
_

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered as we stopped moving.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied before I gave him a kiss.

_**Author's Note:**_** The end is here! I'm so thankful that you've all read my story, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Broken and Healing:**

**-xEdward-and-Carlisle-x**

**..World**

**BloomingFlower-asn**

**Baby-Atemu**

**Bethany Cullen**

**beverlie4055**

**bladzesword**

**bleedinglove93**

**Bri1224**

**Caitlin 'i love edward'**

**Clurrabella**

**CullenFest**

**Dana Rose**

**demrahc27**

**DescendingWolves**

**earth-fairy2006**

**Edward Cullen's One and Only**

**eflmc101**

**Elizzie-3**

**EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof**

**Flowerfairy123**

**Forever Cullen**

**Gabby871**

**gabzCoatz**

**gibrat15**

**goldeyedsoul**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**h2ocatluvr33**

**hhorselover**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**ilovetwilightforever21**

**jasperluvr95**

**kierraayanna**

**klcivinski**

**La-Tua-Cantante-172**

**LiVeLoVeReAdTwIhOsTmAxRiDe**

**Luv2WriteSoMuch**

**mommyof3boys**

**MrsWhitelock**

**musycluver2011**

**Neeeeeeerd**

**nicole1962**

**Obsesive Reader**

**Pheobethe**

**Riku-sia**

**RomanticSoul693**

**stupidlamb2010**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**topaz eyed lullaby**

**twilightinMN**

**twilightlover88**

**twird96**

**.X**

**XTopazXeyedXVampireX**

**vampirelover13**

**vampyregurl09**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**You all helped me have the confidence to continue this story, and you all helped me have 200 reviews! That's the most I've ever had, and I'm so glad that you all loved Broken and Healing. Read my other stories if you want, and I will read your writing somewhere, even if it's only reviews.**

**~brokenfromthepast**


End file.
